All I Want
by Allison Munroe1
Summary: **FINALLY UPDATED** Three years after the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Jaina Solo and Ganner Rhysode are sent as a delegation together. They thought they would find another typical mission; they never realized they would find each other. (NJO Spoilers)
1. The Mission

Author: Allison Munroe

Title: _All I Want _(Formerly titled _White Shadow_)

Summary: Three years after the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Jaina Solo is dispatched on a recovery mission...and encounters more than she bargained for.

CONTAINS MAJOR STAR BY STAR SPOILERS!

Email: alliem321@hotmail.com If you email me I PROMISE to get back to you! Thanks for your comments and suggestions!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. All are property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm, etc. There is no profit from this work.

Author's Note: I began this story before Star by Star was published, and updated it accordingly. We'll see what happens after the next NJO book is released. Also, it was written with no knowledge of the Young Jedi Knights or Junior Jedi Knights series. Enjoy!

__

All I Want

By Allison Munroe

Chapter One

The white stars of hyperspace blurred by as the _FireRunner_ buzzed through the galaxy. A young woman sat at the controls, checking readouts and adjusting dials. She sighed and leaned back into the pilot's chair.

The young woman was a Jedi Knight, niece of the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Jaina Solo ran her fingers through her long brown hair and blinked her eyes. She was getting awfully tired. Jaina closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about just what she had gotten herself into this time.

She was racing through hyperspace onboard a New Republic issued space cruiser, which basically meant that she was aboard a piece of crap. Next to her, her brother Jacen, handsome and wise beyond his twenty years, sat in the copilot's seat, dozing. Jaina had closed her eyes and was trying to do the same when she heard heavy footsteps on the metal floor behind her.

She swiveled around to see a tall figure in a black tunic and pants. "Everything looks good back there," Ganner Rhysode said, sitting in the seat behind Jacen's. He pointed to her brother. "I see we've lost one already. And only an hour in."

Jaina shook her head. "Jacen'd be asleep in the middle of combat if he could close his eyes for ten seconds without getting his head blown off."

Ganner laughed, and Jaina had to hide a wince when she looked at his face. A little over two years ago Ganner had literally had his face taken off by a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. Although surgery could have repaired it to almost normal, Ganner had chosen to keep the scars on his face as a reminder of his downfall. That face that had once been so chiseled, handsome, attractive, was now so...deformed.

His new looks did little to change his personality, though his alliances had been reformed. Ganner had once been a flamboyant and obnoxious supporter of Kyp Durron; he was now a flamboyant and obnoxious supporter of Luke Skywalker.

"So, what did Skywalker get us all into this time?" Ganner asked, leaning his head back in his chair, stretching out his legs, and crossing his ankles.

"I don't know," Jaina sighed. The group of five, which included the small blue Jedi female from Crion named Kamik-Ir and a very handsome young Jedi named Mat Lehada of Corellia, were on their way to Najeme III as ordered by Luke Skywalker and the newly installed Jedi Council. They had designed this mission through heavy pressure from the New Republic government. There they would begin to piece together the remnants of a civilization that had been all but destroyed by the Vong, in hopes that the people would once again trust the Jedi.

"It seems simple enough," Jaina continued, playing with a string that had pulled out of her tan flight suit. "I mean, these people are so desperate that they're probably going to want help, no matter who it's from."

"It's nice to think that," Ganner replied. "But we're probably the last damn people they want to see. Remember that it was a Jedi that led the Vong to Najeme III in the first place."

Jaina eyes sunk. Her brother Anakin had been that Jedi…

"Anakin," she said softly.

"Yeah," Ganner answered, and they were both silent for a minute. It was too painful to think of him, even though he had been gone for over a year. She missed him so much…

Jaina spoke again after a moment, reminding herself that Anakin would have told her not to dwell on the past. "What do you think this place will be like?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I have no idea," he responded. "Reports say that much of the capital city is still intact, but the people are gone. The good people, at least. There are apparently a great deal of people living in the run down and destroyed buildings who have nowhere else to go. Many of them were once fairly affluent," he continued. "They're going to be the hardest to convince that we never did anything wrong."

Jaina nodded in agreement and Ganner continued. "The government was evacuated before the Vong arrived, and has been reinstalled in a new capital city that has built itself up fairly well in the past year. However, they're having a great deal of difficulty enforcing any laws," he added. "And they can't control the people like they should.

"The Vong killed most of the farmers that once supported the economy of Najeme III. The few that remain are trying their best to reestablish their crops, but they are finding it difficult because the Vong altered the terrain and climate. That's where our equipment comes in."

Jaina nodded, thinking of the large amounts of money that the New Republic had spent to provide the farmers of Najeme III with new machinery for refining the soil and planting new crops. "We're going to have to visit all of these places?" she asked. She really hadn't been briefed before takeoff, so Ganner's information was enlightening. And at least someone had done his homework.

"Just the new capital to begin with. We can see if they require us to venture off."

Jaina glanced down at the dashboard and sighed again. "Sounds like fun."

Ganner smiled and leaned forward. "Missing something, Solo?"

The young woman looked up and smiled. "Take a guess."

"You've made quite a name for yourself with Rogue Squadron," he replied, leaning back again and nodding. "Quite a name."

"Oh Force, what have they been saying?"

He scrunched up his already wrinkled face and rubbed his chin. No goatee, Jaina noted. He'd finally lost that ugly display of manly "Look! I can grow hair on my face" nonsense. Jacen had gone through that, but all he'd gotten was some brown fuzz that looked like baby Ewok fur and it had quickly been removed.

Although Jaina supposed Ganner's beard had been shaven for medical, not personal, reasons.

"They were all just impressed, is all. We all were. Never expected it from you."

"Thanks, I guess," Jaina responded. Probably the best compliment she could hope for from someone like Rhysode.

"No problem," he said. "Do you think you'll go back to it?"

Jaina sighed. "I hope so. Someday. If they'll take me."

"They will," he replied, standing. "Anyone would."

She gave him a quizzical look but he didn't notice. And if Jaina herself had been paying more attention, she would have noticed Ganner staring at her as she moved to look out the large window into the vastness of space.

Ganner turned as footsteps were heard on the metal-floored hallway. "Company."

Jaina looked to see whom it was, and tried her hardest not to make a face. Her stomach flopped inside, but not the way it did for most women when they saw this young Jedi.

Jaina's flopped out of disgust, not lust.

"Solo."

Jaina nodded once curtly. "Lehada."


	2. Smugglers

Chapter Two

When Jedi enter a room, they often command the attention of the population, though they do not necessarily desire that attention. When Mat Lehada entered a room, he did so as though he not only wanted your full attention, but also wished that you would bow at his feet and worship his being.

Jaina simply rolled her eyes.

"Decided to join the crew," Rhysode said to the handsome young Jedi, trying not to smile at Jaina's eye movements.

"Must have gotten tired of looking in the mirror," Jaina mumbled.

"I was helping Kamik-Ir in the back," Lehada said, sweeping his hand backward and ignoring the young woman's remarks. "I'm finished now, so I came to see if you required my assistance."

"Solo's got it under control," Rhysode replied.

"As always," Lehada answered, glancing in her direction. He brushed a piece of his blond hair out of his eyes. 'He does have nice eyes,' Jaina thought. 'Big and blue. Have to remember not to poke them out if he pisses me off.'

"Ah, well," he continued. "I guess if I'm not needed..." He turned and walked towards the hall. "Oh, and Solo," he said, turning around. "I'll try not to piss you off."

Jaina started to say something but he was already gone. "Dammit!" she whispered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Rhysode asked, scrunching up his eyebrows.

Jaina shook her head. "Nothing." 'Nothing except damn Lehada was reading my thoughts and I completely forgot to block him out!' she thought to herself.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Ganner said after a moment. "Hungry?"

Jaina shook her head no. "I'm fine."

"Alright. I'll be back," he replied, and left the room.

Jaina turned her attention to the stars. Swirls of the white and blue of hyperspace filled her view. It was amazing, to stay the least. Jaina loved flying through space more than anything in the universe.

She especially loved flying through space with Rogue Squadron. She missed that, very much. Ever since an incident between her, the Squadron, and Kyp Durron about a year ago, Jaina had become less and less active with the group. Although she had been able to help out when needed, she no longer went everywhere they did and didn't feel as much a part of the squad as she had when she'd first joined them what seemed like forever ago.

Jaina's thoughts of Rogue Squadron shifted to the mission at hand. It seemed simple enough. But in her life, nothing had ever been simple. Ever. It seemed as if someone was always fighting someone, or someone needed rescuing. There never seemed to be a day of peace. With the Vong finally gone, Jaina prayed that she'd someday see the day when no one was running, no one was fighting, and no one was in need of help. She wasn't sure that it would ever come.

Jacen stirred in the seat next to her, but didn't wake. Jaina closed her eyes and tried to join her brother in dreamland but was unsuccessful. Her thoughts kept drifting away...

Mat Lehada was a piece of work, she thought. She had known him for a brief amount of time at the Academy before the Vong invasion. What she had known she didn't like. Mat was arrogant and obnoxious. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. However, he was a very talented Jedi, and to Jaina's dismay, could kick her ass at mind tricks in a half a second. He was definitely good looking; she'd give him that as well. But rumor had it, though she didn't know firsthand, Lehada had also gotten around at the Jedi Academy. Jaina herself had thought he was attractive, but that was all. She'd never gotten involved as some of the other females of Yavin IV had.

And then there was Kamik-Ir. The young alien kept to herself, and was now in back meditating, where Jaina assumed she'd be for the rest of the trip. Jaina had never met her before today. She rarely spoke, and knew very little Basic anyway, but she was a fairly good healer. Jaina assumed Luke had put her on this mission for that very reason--the Solo twins had been known to require more than a few healers in their time.

And what about Rhysode? Jaina's thoughts turned to the older, wiser Jedi she was traveling with. What was his story? Jaina hadn't heard much about him since the attack where he'd become disfigured. She didn't know what he had been up to, only that somewhere along the line he'd switched his alliances from Kyp to Luke. Jaina was thankful for that. Rhysode was an excellent Jedi.

Jaina sighed and looked up as her brother opened his eyes.

"Hey sis," he said, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Hey," she said, giving him a half-smile.

Jacen sat up in his seat. "What's going on?"

"Not much," she replied. "Just thinking."

"May I ask what?" he said.

"Just stuff, nothing important." She smiled. "Have a nice nap?"

Jacen stretched his arms above his head and gave his knuckles a crack. "Yeah."

Jaina leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Yeah, well now it's my turn."

She had finally begun to drift off when she heard a loud beeping from the console. Jaina snapped awake and brushed her hair out of her face.

The white blurs of stars in hyperspace abruptly changed to fine pinpoints of white starlight in normal space.

"What the--" Jaina said, looking out the window. "What pulled us out?"

"That," Jacen said, tapping a point on the console. "Some kind of ship..."

"Hail it," Jaina answered, already beginning to turn the ship around to get the other vessel into view.

Rhysode and Lehada strode quickly into the cockpit. "What is it?" one asked.

"Ship," Jaina mumbled, finally getting it into view.

"They're not answering," Jacen said. "And it looks like weapons are powering up," he added grimly.

"No markings," Jaina answered.

"Smugglers," Ganner whispered softly.

Jaina nodded, sitting up further in her seat and gripping the controls. "Let's see what this hunk of junk can do."


	3. Understanding

Chapter Three

It was a hunk of junk, all right. Jaina discovered that within moments. She attempted to maneuver the large ship though realspace and could barely get the large craft turned around. Plus, the cruiser's lasers packed hardly enough firepower to fry an Ewok.

"Get us out of here," she said through her teeth. "Fast."

Jacen shook his head. "I can't. It's going to be a few more minutes."

"Shields are low," Ganner added. "Not like it matters..."

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Jaina snapped back. "I'll get us out of this." She paused. "Rhysode, take Lehada and Kamik-Ir to the gun turrets and make yourselves useful."

Ganner nodded as he and Lehada scurried out of the room. Best to do what the young woman wanted, they each thought. Do not want to get in a Solo's way.

Jaina turned back to the controls, steadying herself as the ship rocked and bucked below. "What the hell do they want?" she pleaded.

"Well, Jaina, there are a few billion credits worth of equipment onboard...and people know about the mission, probably," Jacen whispered.

Jaina shot him a look that could have frozen Tatooine. "Right, uh, I'll shut up now and let you take care of things," he muttered.

"Thanks," she replied. She dipped the ship forward. "If we can just outmaneuver them until we can make the jump..."

Shots from the three Jedi manning the guns bounced off the enemy ship, causing no visible damage. Jacen squinted out the window as Jaina continued to fly like only a Solo can, dodging blasts as best she could and doing a very good job of keeping the ship in one piece.

"Funny, it looks like there were markings on the ship at one time," he mumbled to himself, as he looked back down at the figures his computer was flashing. "Two minutes 'til jump," he added.

Jaina nodded. "It looks like the writing's been blacked out," he observed. "Not the way pirates usually do it. Maybe if I try I can figure out what it used to--"

Suddenly, a large blast rocked the ship. "Uh oh," Jaina said. "Even Dad couldn't have avoided that one. Shields are down. Get us out of here!"

"There's still thirty sec--"

"Now!" Jaina said, as she punched the controls herself. The pinpoints of stars turned into white blurs.

"All right, now," Jacen said, leaning back into his seat. "Let's just hope the calculations were correct and didn't need any more revising...and that the ship can survive the trip after such a beating..."

Jaina looked at her brother. "We'll be fine," she assured him. She leaned back into her chair, letting her shoulders finally relax, her muscles retracting after being so tense.

"I know," he replied. "I trust you."

They sat in silence for a moment, surveying the damage. "You'd think that if the New Republic could spend billions of credits buying farming equipment, they could at least spend more than twenty credits on the ship they were sending it in," Jaina commented.

"Yeah," Jacen said, giving a little smile. He fell silent again.

'What is it?' Jaina probed with the force.

Jacen shook his head. "Nothing," he answered aloud. "Just something weird about that ship..."

"I'm sure it was nothing," Jaina added.

"Yeah, you're right," he returned. He looked at his sister, who closed her eyes wearily, clearly shaken by the past few minute's events. "You should go rest," he said. "We won't be there for several more hours."

Jaina smiled. "Thanks. I think I'll be all right, though." She yawned loudly. "Actually...a nap sounds good right about now."

Moments later, Ganner returned to the cockpit.

"Hey," Jaina said, standing up. "Take over for me, will ya?"

Ganner nodded, moving past her to sit in the pilot's seat.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if you need your asses saved again."

Both men shook their heads. "Sleep well," Jacen added.

"Thanks," she said, and left the room.

* * * * *

Jaina woke several hours later to the beeping of the doorbell to the room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Come in," she said wearily, brushing her hair back out of her eyes.

"Jedi Solo," Kamik-Ir said, bowing her head. "Master Rhysode wishes me to inform you that we shall be arriving in-system in approximately one standard hour," the small, blue skinned Jedi said softly, barely audible over the constant hum of the engines.

"Thank you," the young woman smiled in response. Kamik-Ir turned to leave, her green Jedi robe swooshing against the metal floor. "Wait--" Jaina halted her, holding up her hand.

"Yes, Jedi Solo?" Kamik-Ir asked.

"Please, call me Jaina," she said, patting the mattress next to her. "Have a seat," she prompted.

"Oh, I have much to do," the other Jedi responded, shaking her head.

"Please, for a moment," Jaina responded. The blue female warily took a seat. She was not used to this kind of interaction, with this kind of high ranked Jedi knight.

"I realized that I hardly know you," Jaina said. "And I wanted to change that."

Kamik-Ir smiled. "Ahh, Jedi So--excuse me, Jaina. I see." She folded her hands. "There is not much to know," she continued. "I am from Crion, a small planet in the outer rim."

Jaina nodded. "Tell me about your family."

Kamik-Ir smiled. "Yes, I have family," she replied. "Several clan sisters and brothers. At last count, there were forty-seven of us!"

Jaina smiled, and the healer continued. "We are all of the clan Ir," she added. "But I am the only Jedi among them."

Jaina began to ask another question when footsteps approached the door. Mat Lehada entered the room. "Ah, I'm sorry to disturb you two, but I need Kamik-Ir's help in the back with one of the machines."

Kamik-Ir stood as Lehada left the room. "I must be going then. Thank you, Jaina, for allowing me to tell you of myself."

"My pleasure, Kamik-Ir," she replied, standing up to leave as well.

"No, the pleasure is mine," the Jedi responded. "And please, call me Kamie. All of my friends do."

Jaina smiled as Kamik-Ir left the room. 'Uncle Luke would be proud," Jaina thought as she made her way back up to the cockpit.

"Hey," her brother smiled as she entered the front of the ship.

"Hey," she nodded back, noticing that Ganner has disappeared somewhere. "Where's Rhysode?"

"Went to change," Jacen responded. "Which I suggest you do as well."

Jaina looked down at her brown, wrinkled flight suit and smoothed out a crease that had formed from sleep. "Huh. Guess this doesn't look too Jedi-ish," she muttered, smiling.

"Yeah, it doesn't. Except," he added, "we're not supposed to look like Jedi either."

Jaina smirked and scrunched up her nose. "Oh yeah," she remembered. The New Republic had requested, with approval from the Jedi Council, that the members of the team dress as diplomats rather than Jedi when they first arrived on Najeme III. No one was sure what the response might be to five Jedi landing on such a terrified planet.

"Well," she sighed, standing again. "I guess I had better go put on the robes of a diplomat." She stuck out her tongue. "I am not going to like dressing like Mom."

Jacen smiled. "Wait 'til you see what I have to wear. I look so much like Dad it's scary!"

Jaina tosouled her twin's sandy brown hair and smiling left the cockpit.

* * * * *

Jaina returned several minutes later, to Jacen's surprise. His sister had never been one for taking a long time to get ready. She usually just threw on whatever was clean. When she returned, he realized why it had taken her so long.

"Is this better, Jace--" she said loudly, stopping short when she noticed that her brother had been joined by Lehada. Mat's eyebrows raised at the sight of the young woman.

Jaina was wearing a form-fitting burgundy jumpsuit that showed every curve of her body, and a thin silver belt that held her lightsaber. Over the jumpsuit she wore a sleeveless white and silver embroidered jacket that hung to the floor, had a large turned down collar, and was open in the front, exposing the jumpsuit. Jaina had tamed her usually wild brown hair by putting it up into a large bun that wrapped around the back of her head. Wisps of brown curls framed her face.

"Princess Leia Organa," Lehada said, standing and bowing.

"Shut it," Jaina returned, brushing past him and taking the pilot's seat again.

"Ooh, touchy," Lehada returned.

Jacen rolled his eyes at the Jedi. "I'm going to go change, Jaina. Be back for the landing."

Jaina nodded and watched her brother leave. Lehada took the copilot's seat next to her and leaned back, crossing his feet up on the dashboard of the ship.

Jaina glared at him; he just scoffed at her. "It's not your ship," he said arrogantly.

"Yeah, but I'm driving," she responded.

He sat up a little higher but didn't remove his feet. "Oh yeah, I forgot. The almighty Rogue Squadron member--"

He noticed her wince a little when he said that, so he stopped. It was obviously a difficult subject for the young Jedi. "I, uh...never mind," he said, turning away.

Jaina fought back a smile. So he noticed, she thought. Maybe he did have some sensitivity in him. Maybe.

"Why are you on this mission, anyway?" she asked sharply, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "Why are _you_ on this mission?"

It was a good question. Jaina considered it for a moment, and then replied, "I guess I don't really know."

Lehada sat up, finally taking his boots off the console. "I know why," he said, pointing and shaking his finger at her. "You want to save the universe."

Jaina laughed then. It was a good, full laugh, one she hadn't had in a very long time. "I wish," she smiled.

He smiled back, then looked away. "If only..." he whispered.

There was a beeping from the console: it was time to prepare for landing. "I guess it's time," he said after a moment, as Jaina adjusted some controls and Jacen returned to the cockpit.

"Yeah," Jaina replied softly. "Time to save the universe."


	4. Another Warm Welcome

Chapter Four

While Jaina could not honestly say that she'd ever had a truly warm welcome on any of her missions, the reaction of Najeme IV to the ship's landing request was worse than she could have imagined.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. Jaina glanced at her brother, who simply shrugged.

"It could be worse," he said, throwing her a lopsided smile. "Instead of simply refusing to let you land, they could have sent some ships into the sky to blast you to bits."

"Thanks," she smirked, and hailed the planet again. This time, there was no answer at all.

"Umm, Solo, I hate to tell you this, but..." Lehada tapped the view screen. "Looks like your brother may have actually been not so wrong..."

"What?" Jaina turned toward the screen. "Shit!" she yelled this time.

"This can't be good," Jacen mumbled. Three fighter ships were approaching _The Firerunner_, and fast. "Uh, Lehada? You might want to get Ganner and head back to the guns..."

The ship shook hard, bucking to one side. "Shields up!" Jaina yelled.

"Not going to do much good," Jacen replied as Lehada scampered out of the room. "There'll all worn out from that attack before."

Jaina turned the ship around and tried to hail the attackers as another blast shook the ship. "Why are they doing this?" she pleaded. "Our ship can't take it!"

"Get the hell out of here, Jaina," Jacen said sullenly. "We can't fight them. Even if our ship could take it, how would it look?"

Jaina nodded. "Calculate the jump. We'll have to tell Uncle Luke that--"

The ship went dark as another blast shook it. "Shields down," Jacen muttered. "And our hyperdrive is fried."

Jaina's eyes went blank. What was going on? Why was this happening?

But she couldn't wonder. She had to act. "Ganner, fire a return blast, but not a strong one. Just get them out of the way. I'm going to the other side."

Jacen looked at his sister, puzzled. "Didn't you do your research, Jay?" she said, winking at her brother. "Najeme III has two moons. You can see one to the left, over there," she pointed, while at the same time steering to avoid another blast. Ganner fired another warning shot into the attackers. "The other moon is on the other side, and in far rotation from the planet at this point in time. It is supposed to be undeveloped, too mountainous to be of much use."

"So you want to land there," he said.

"Yep. Then we can make repairs, etc... stay out of sight..." The ship rocked as another blast hit. "Let's see how fast we can get this thing going," she said, turning the ship and accelerating. "Rhysode, distract the pilots as we make out exit. Make them think there's another ship somewhere else or something. Lehada, help him out. Jacen--watch out for anything from the planet. Time to head for the hills."


	5. Feelings?

Chapter Five

The _Firerunner_ touched down in the middle of a lush valley, amidst a large thunderstorm. Not ideal weather for repairing a ship, by any means. Jaina looked towards her brother, and he simply shrugged. Nothing was making much sense right now, and no one was sure what to do next.

First of all, their escape to the far moon of Najeme III had met with little resistance. Sure, Ganner had distracted the attackers so that they did not pursue, but each of the Jedi found it hard to believe that no one stationed on the planet did not alert the pilots that their prey was escaping. Secondly, Jaina was correct about the planet being undeveloped. But it was teaming with life. It reminded her of Dagobah, a planet Uncle Luke had told her about many times. They had selected a large dip in the land, in between two mile-high mountains. There they felt secluded from any ship that may be passing over them. Since there was no clearing in the dense underbrush, the _Firerunner_ had had a difficult time settling down onto the ground, and Jaina still wasn't sure that the ship was even touching solid land. To make matters worse, it was pouring outside, and no one wanted to leave to fine out if the landing gear was in place.

Jaina could barely see out of the transparensteel viewport because the rain was hitting it so hard. The _clinks_ of water droplets hitting the metal hull of the ship were beginning to annoy her. And she certainly did not want to join Jacen and Rhysode doing "research" on whatever may be out there for them to encounter as they repaired the ship. So she snuck back to her quarters to meditate.

Upon entering her tiny cabin, which was sparsely furnished with only a bunk and a large metal trunk, Jaina slipped out of her gaudy diplomat robes and into a tight black jumpsuit she often wore while training. She sat down on her bunk, and crossing her legs, slipped into a trance.

She was rudely awakened a few minutes later by a knock at her door. Standing up to stretch out her legs, she said loudly, "Come in!"

Mat Lehada entered still clothed in his diplomat's robes.

"Back to your old self," Lehada commented, motioning to her outfit.

"Yeah," Jaina scoffed, "and you still look like a senator."

Lehada sat down on the edge of her bunk. "Make yourself at home," Jaina muttered.

"Nice place," he commented, looking around. Jaina raised an eyebrow. "I just want to know why you get your own and I have to share with your brother and Rhysode."

"Cause I'm special," Jaina mock-smiled.

"Yeah, that's it," he laughed. Then his smiled faded. Jaina squinted and looked at him. Their eyes met, and she quickly looked away.

"So..." she continued after a moment. "You're here because...?"

"I don't do research," he said flatly, as if it was below him to even consider such a thing. "And Kamik-Ir is doing some nonsense water evaluation to see if the water is drinkable."

"So you came to bother me?" Jaina questioned.

"Yeah, something like that," he said, flashing her that cocky smile again.

Having a lasting conversation in her bunk with this guy was the last thing she wanted to do. However, there was rumor that Lehada was the best new sparer at the Academy. Jaina wanted to see if his was true.

Jaina played with her lightsaber, which hung at her hip. "Haven't used this in awhile," she said.

"Me neither," he responded, eyes brightening, pushing back his vest to expose his weapon. "It seems like forever since I've had a real fight with these things." He looked at her. "You're getting out of shape, anyways," he smiled. "You could use some practice."

Jaina unhooked her sword. "Really? I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"You want to go?" he challenged, unhooking his saber.

"Always," Jaina replied. "But there's not enough room in here. How about the supply room?"

"Sure," he responded. "But you're gonna regret it, Solo."

"I'm sure," she said. They walked quickly back to the storage room, and moving some boxes and trunks out of the way, prepared to fight. It had been forever since she had sparred; she hoped that Lehada was out of shape and that she could still take him. She was one of the best.

They began slowly, Jaina the aggressor, Lehada blocking every shot. Then they fell into a groove, one attacking, the other parrying. This went on for several minutes before Jaina decided that it was getting boring. She began to throw in some jumps, twists, and flips, and Lehada joined in. They were each getting a good workout, and after awhile, Jaina decided that she needed to end it.

As Lehada spun around to block one of her shots, Jaina dropped to the floor, swinging her leg out, and causing him to fall to the side. He landed on one knee, and Jaina thrust her saber at him. He blocked it, but slipped to the ground, taking her with him.

He landed on top of her, their faces nearly touching, both breathing heavily, trying to catch his or her breath.

He didn't move, but stayed lying on top of her for several moments. He looked into her eyes and said softly, "Nice try."

"Good fight," she whispered back. She didn't make eye contact; instead, her eyes darted nervously across his face. She wiggled slightly, and Lehada didn't budge. "Could you please get off of me now?"

He smiled, and shifted slightly, but stayed where he was. "Come on, Solo, you know you like it."

Jaina smiled mischievously, and then quickly twisted her body, flipping him over, and landed on top of him. "Actually, I prefer being on top," she responded, staying where she was for a moment, then quickly standing up. She turned on her heal and walked to the wall, where a drink dispenser was held. She approached and was making her selection, when he came up behind her, too close for comfort. Jaina moved out of the way, spilling her drink all over Mat.

Jaina laughed nervously and grabbed a towel. "Sorry," she whispered, handing him the cloth.

"It's ok," he replied. "My shirt's all sweaty anyway," he added, taking off the tunic. Jaina watched him pull off the shirt, and tried not to swoon when she saw how chiseled his body was.

"What?" he said, noticing that she was looking at him.

"Nothing," Jaina muttered uncomfortably. 'Just that I lied about you not being in shape,' she thought to herself.

"You're in shape too," he replied.

Jaina put her hands on her hips. "Stay out of my head!" she said sharply.

"Maybe you shouldn't think so loudly," he responded smoothly. Jaina just frowned and glared at him. "But I mean it. You looked great before...in that getup..."

"And I don't look great now?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks a lot."

"I just can't win with you, can I?" he said, moving closer and putting his hand on her hip.

She glanced down at his large hand, then looked back up at his face. "No one ever can," she whispered slyly, looking into his eyes.

"Maybe I can change that," he whispered back, moving his face closer to hers.

"Umm...I think I'm going to go see how Jacen and Ganner are coming along," she said quickly, and backed away from him and out of the room. 

Lehada just shook his head.


	6. Unwanted Advances

Chapter Six

When Jaina arrived in the cockpit, Jacen was absent and a tired looking Ganner sat at the controls.

"You all right?" Jaina asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a once-over and raised an eyebrow. "What were you up to?"

"Oh, uh, sparring with Lehada," she said, turning away.

"Ahh, I see," he replied, winking.

Jaina shot him a look and he changed the subject. "So, there aren't too many kinds of things out there that are going to kill us," he continued. "Unfortunately, the kinds that there are are the worst of the kind."

Jaina looked at him, confused. "What was that again?"

Ganner laughed, a deep, masculine laugh that for some reason made Jaina's stomach flip. She caught herself and looked at him again, smiling. "Seriously. Totally missed that."

Ganner smiled. "What's out there, while there's not a lot of it, it's bad," he said simply.

Jaina nodded. Noticing that the rain had slowed, she asked, "Want to go take a look at the damage?"

Rhysode nodded and stood up. "I'll go tell the others. Go get your cape--it's cold out there."

* * * * *

The damage was worse than they thought. All though the hyperdrive was fixable--Jacen and Kamik-Ir were diligently working on it--and the motivator needed and overhaul--Lehada was in charge of that--Jaina and Ganner noticed several other things that would need to be repaired before they could safely go wherever it was they decided to go from here. Jaina returned to the ship to grab a few tools needed for the repulsor that she and Ganner were working on, and noticed that Lehada looked liked her needed a hand.

"You all right in there?" she called. The Jedi was squatting on the floor, cursing something and throwing his expander across the room.

"Me? I'm fine," he replied. "It's the damn ship that's not."

"What's wrong?" she said, squatting down next to him.

"Look," he said, pointing. "It's all fried." He was right; the wires were blackened and beyond repair. "I'm going to have to replace them all." He looked at Jaina with a frustrated face. They were sitting close now, each not knowing what to do next.

"Here," Jaina said, reaching forward to pull out one of the wires. "If you--ouch!" she yelled, quickly pulling her hand back. "Force, that hurt!"

"Let me see," he said, gently taking her hand in his. "It's not too bad, just a burn. Here," he said, placing her hand on his, and laying his palm over that. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Jaina's pain slowly vanished.

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked. "I'm impressed!"

Lehada smiled, but didn't let go of her hand. She tried to pull it away, but he resisted. "Let go of my hand," she whispered.

Lehada smiled his roguish smile and gently let her hand drop. "Sorry, sweetheart."

Jaina simply shook her head and stood up. Leaving the room, she called, "Good luck with that."

In truth, she really wanted to scream. Why wouldn't he leave her alone! She had no feelings for the man, yet he seemed to keep advancing on her. He reminded her so much of someone...

* * * * *

"You all right?" Ganner asked when she returned outside a few minutes later. "I though you fell asleep or something."

"I was only gone a minute!" Jaina snapped back. Ganner looked hurt but didn't respond. "Sorry," she said softly. "It's just that..."

Ganner held up his hand. "Please. You don't have to explain."

Jaina smiled. "Thanks," she said, and handed him the supplies he needed. "He just pisses me off, that's all."

Ganner smiled. "Like I said, no need to explain. He does that to everyone."

"Really?" she smirked sarcastically. "Just seems to be more annoying than usual...and he just reminds me so much of someone, but I can't place him."

"Kyp." Ganner looked at her, and Jaina just sat there stunned. "He reminds you of Kyp." Jaina's eyes darted back and forth because she didn't know how to respond. "You don't have to say anything," Ganner continued. "I know that's a tough subject."

"Excuse me?" Jaina demanded, suddenly regaining her composure. "And why would that be a tough subject?!"

"Face it, Jaina. Everyone knows what you went through with him." Ganner's eyes softened. "He led you on, and then treated you horribly. He was a jackass."

"You don't know the half of it," she snapped back.

"Maybe you can tell me sometime," he responded harshly, somehow spurred by her anger.

"Yeah, maybe I will," she returned, standing quickly. "But it's not likely."

As Jaina huffed quickly away, Ganner simply shook his head. Women were one thing. Solo women were another.


	7. The Kiss

Chapter Seven

"So...does it look fixable?"

Jaina glanced sideways at Ganner and shook her head. "It doesn't take a mechanic to realize it's not." Jaina stood up, moving away from the engine. "We need a new part, or this thing will never make it out of the system. Not even sure how we made it to here..."

Ganner shook his head. "How the hell are we supposed to get a new part of a _spaceship_ on a place like this!" he muttered, throwing his arms in the air. "I give up. We can just rot here."

Jaina tried not to laugh at Ganner's frustration. Ever since she'd stormed off a few hours ago, he'd been trying his best to fix the engine. When she'd returned, he'd been no farther along than when she'd left. And he'd revealed a new problem--one that was not easily fixed.

"We will not rot here, Rhysode. We will find a part. I just don't know where."

Ganner rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That's the problem."

Jaina crossed her arms thoughtfully. "There's got to be somewhere! This place can't be just full of forest. There's bound to be a city here or there...just not a marked one. And where there's a city...well...maybe there'll be a place to find what we need."

Ganner stared at the young woman, raising his eyebrows. "Any ideas how we find one?"

Jaina flashed her best roguish smile. "I just might have an idea."

* * * * *

The idea was simple in theory: the five Jedi would concentrate their powers to seek out strong presence in the Force--which was where the most life was. Jaina assumed that where the most life was concentrated, there could possibly be civilization or something resembling it. However, in practice, it didn't work quite so well. For one thing, Kamik-Ir seemed so nervous in the presence of the other Jedi that it took her a long period of time to get her concentration up. And then Lehada kept taking glances in Jaina's direction, which broke both his and her meditation.

At last, they accomplished what they needed to. The group detected two distinct concentrations in the force; one that seemed to be about twenty miles to the north, an another about seventeen miles to the southeast. The group decided on a plan--one team would set out towards the northern grouping, and the other towards the southeastern. The problem came in assigning the teams.

Since Jacen and Jaina both knew exactly what was needed in order to make repairs to the ship, the decided to split up. And Kamik-Ir happily volunteered to stay with the ship and attempt to contact the Jedi Council with the group's whereabouts. So the biggest difficulty was in deciding whether Ganner would go with Jaina or Jacen. If he went with Jacen, then that left Jaina with...

"I'll take Rhysode," Jaina said, sending thoughts of _please, please don't stick me with Lehada_ towards her brother. He sent back a smile, then a _why do you think I want him?_ to his sister. Jaina grimaced but breathed a silent sigh of relief when Ganner agreed, and Jacen said, "All right, Lehada, you're with me, I guess."

Lehada opened his mouth to protest, but Jacen's look of 'I don't even want to _imagine _you thinking of being with my sister" silenced the Jedi. "All right," he said, feigning acceptance.

* * * * *

Jaina was in her quarters packing her knapsack with necessities when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, not turning around, assuming it was her brother coming to say goodbye.

"Hey," Lehada said, causing Jaina to jump.

"Hey," she responded, her heart pounding. He closed the door behind him and came into the room. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Lehada asked. "I just came to say good luck. What makes you think I want something?"

'I just know you too well,' Jaina thought, but said nothing.

"You don't know me at all," he responded, smiling.

"Dammit Lehada! Stay out of my mind!" she yelled, throwing a boot at his head.

"Hey! Watch it!" he responded, handing her the boot back. "Sorry. You just think so loudly, it's hard to resist."

Jaina took the boot, but Lehada grabbed her wrist before she could put it down. "Listen," he said softly. "I came--"

"Let me go!" she said between clenched teeth. "I mean it Lehada!"

He wouldn't release her arm. "I came to tell you be careful. I don't want anything happening to you out there." His grip softened, but he still didn't let go.

Jaina looked at him, noticing the sparkle in his blue eyes and the look of genuine concern on his face. "I will be. You...you too."

Before Jaina realized what was happening, Lehada had moved closer still, his body pressing up against hers, the sound of her heart beating in her ears. Breathing heavily, he let her arm go, instead placing his hands on her shoulders. "I mean it," he whispered, his breath hot in her ear.

Jaina felt her knees go weak and her stomach flop. She couldn't respond, except with a tiny little sigh. Lehada looked into her eyes for a moment, and Jaina's heart leapt in anticipation. She wanted to pull away, but his eyes entranced her. It was as if they had a power over her, and she stayed put, staring deep into his blue eyes. Before she could think any more, Lehada's lips were touching hers, claiming her mouth in his. It was a short, but deep, kiss, filling every inch of her and making her tingle. She wanted him away from her, but at the same time, never wanted this moment to end. Her emotions flying from one end of the spectrum to the other, Jaina simply stood there as he pulled away.

"Bye," he whispered, smiling. Lehada turned on his heel and left the room quickly.

Jaina fell back onto her bed, more confused now than ever.


	8. Conversations

Chapter Eight

Jaina emerged from her quarters several minutes later, still as confused as ever. She tried her best to put Lehada's actions from her mind and focus on the task at hand. Jaina exited the ship, supplies in hand, and looked around her. Jacen was standing next to Ganner, his face fixed in concentration, as the older Jedi explained the last few details of where Jacen was headed and what he should look out for. Ganner looked up from the conversation and smiled.

"You all set?" he asked his partner, and she nodded. Hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders, she looked at her brother.

"You ok, Jace?" she asked, sending her brother warm thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sis," he replied, shrugging and flashing her a half smile. Ever since his life had been hanging by a thread controlled by the Vong, Jaina was more protective of her twin. "It's no big deal."

"Let's hope not," Lehada chimed in, emerging from the ship. Jaina was careful not to make eye contact, but the Jedi seemed to be ignoring her himself. "Everything we ever seem to do ends up being a big deal."

Rhysode smirked at the young Jedi. "There are reasons for that," he muttered.

Lehada missed his inference and simply shook his head. "Nothing in life has ever been easy."

Jaina couldn't help but agree with the Jedi, no matter what her feelings inside were doing. Life had never been anything but hard for her. Living in constant fear for her life, she never seemed to truly enjoy herself. And now, when it looked like peace may be on the horizon, they had been attacked yet again. Jaina didn't think that she would ever rest. Nor did she find that fair.

But that was her duty, she supposed, as a Jedi. Being Force-sensitive lent certain responsibilities that she could not ignore. She had tried that once, and her life had nearly ended...

But that was in the past. Jaina could not dwell on it now. There was no need to. It was all over and done with and done with, and she had to move on.

"Well, I guess we're all set," she said. "Kamik-Ir is keeping watch on the ship. So we're off?"

"Be careful, Jaina," Jacen said, embracing his sister fiercely. 'I will, you too,' she thought back, squeezing her brother tightly. They had found it difficult to separate after the events with the Vong. Each was afraid they'd never see the other again.

"I'll take good care of her," Rhysode chimed in. "And remember, this is no big deal."

Jaina smiled at her brother, and glanced at Lehada. He winked at her, and her stomach flopped again. She didn't get it--she despised the man, yet something in her was attracted to him...

"May the Force be with you," she called out to the pair as they headed over the hill. Jacen waved in return, and Jaina caught up to Ganner, who had already started out in the opposite direction.

* * * * *

"Nice place," Ganner muttered, as he slashed aside another of the vines that was in their way. Each of the plants had shoots thicker than Jaina's thigh, with sharp thorns the size of her thumbs. They seemed to encounter these plants every ten minutes or so. It was the only thing that had slowed their progress so far.

"Yeah. Maybe we should consider vacationing here sometime," Jaina replied, leaping over the fallen vine.

"You wanna go on a vacation with me?" Ganner asked in mock-surprise. "Aren't we moving a little fast?"

Jaina smiled. It felt good to have Rhysode in his true flirtatious form. The Yuuzhan Vong too had sobered him, and it was nice to see that he was recovering.

They said little more over the next few hours, speaking only when necessary to warn the other of the "thorny crap" as Jaina had so gracefully nicknamed it. Only when they settled down to camp at dusk did the conversation begin.

"Now this is some good stuff," Jaina said, biting off a hunk of her ration cube as she sat on an overturned stump. "Just like home cooking."

Ganner threw back his head and gave a deep, full laugh. "Oh yeah," he replied. "Just like mom use to make." He pointed a finger at Jaina. "Speaking of mothers...how's Princess Leia doing?"

Jaina swallowed what was in her mouth and said softly, "Better."

Ganner nodded in solemn agreement. "Good," he said softly.

"It's been tough," Jaina continued, but not really sure why. "Ever since Anakin...it's been a struggle," she finished.

"It has been for all of us," Ganner mused, a deep frown furrowing his brow. Jaina studied his face in the firelight. He was handsome, that was certain. And in the light of dusk, his scar seemed to fade away, making for a very attractive man. Even with the scar, Jaina couldn't help but think the man was...good looking, to say the least. The scar, however, brought pain to Jaina's heart every time she saw it. It reminded her...

"Do you think of him a lot?" Ganner asked softly.

Jaina gave a quick smile, then sobered. "Every minute of every day." She looked up at the sky, which was filled with millions of tiny, flickering scars. "I feel him with me sometimes," she continued. "Not in the way Uncle Luke has told me, about how Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared to him...but I know he's there just the same."

Ganner smiled and reached out to take Jaina's hand. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just allowed her to sit in silent remembrance of her slain little brother. When he did speak, Jaina was slightly surprised by his question. "And how are you?"

It took Jaina a moment to answer that. No one had ever really asked her how she was doing. It seemed it was always about her mother or her father. "I'm alright, I think," she said, giving a little smile. "Better."

Ganner contemplated her answer for a moment and then asked, "How's Kyp?"

Jaina was taken aback by his question. She stared at him, a look of annoyance on her face. "And where did that come from?" she demanded suddenly, her mood changed.

"Nowhere," Ganner returned, his eyes growing fiery. "Just curious."

"And why would you think I would know?" Jaina snapped back.

"Hang on there, sweetie. Don't get all defensive on me," he said, holding up his hands.

Jaina stood up quickly. "Do not 'sweetie' me," she growled.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, Solo. I didn't mean anything by it." His eyes softened. "I was just asking."

Jaina took a deep breath and returned to her stump. She didn't make eye contact with Ganner until he asked another question of her. "So, what about this Lehada character?"

Jaina knew that Rhysode had the most honest intentions with that question. He simply wanted to know her opinion of the young Jedi. What he didn't know was how her stomach flipped in both anger and....no, she wouldn't say it. Her stomach simply flipped in anger when she thought of him. She wouldn't admit to any other feelings being there. She wasn't even sure that they were.

"He's a character, alright," she muttered, looking up at the sky.

"I don't think I would trust him, myself," Ganner answered. "I've heard things."

Jaina knew exactly what these things were, but she was curious to find out Ganner's opinion on the matter. "What kinds of things?" she asked innocently.

"He's not a nice guy, that's for sure," Rhysode responded. "He...has his way with women, you'd say."

"Oh really," Jaina scoffed, slightly insulted but refusing to truly show it. "And most men don't?"

"Hey there, don't go insulting my gender," Ganner smiled. "Most nice men don't."

"So he's not nice," Jaina continued, her blood churning. She had known all of this, heard all of the stories about Lehada and his women, and yet for some reason, she had given in to him herself.

"You seem to be very concerned about Lehada's affairs," Ganner replied. "You have a thing for him?" Ganner asked jokingly.

Luckily, in the darkness, he couldn't see Jaina blush. "Not a thing," she said softly. There was nothing there, she kept telling herself. It was just a kiss, that was all. "Just curious."

"If I can put my two cents in," Ganner returned, "you'd be better off without that...scoundrel."

"Scoundrel, eh?" Jaina asked. "And what makes you think I can't handle the scoundrels?"

"Oh, you can handle them, alright. Handle them and a pack of rancors. That I'm sure of. It's just that...you deserve better," he finished, glancing at her.

"Oh, really?" Jaina said, raising an eyebrow. "Like who?"

Ganner shrugged. "Anyone but Lehada. Or Durron."

Jaina flew to her feet once again. "Why do you keep doing that?" she yelled, her cheeks flaming.

Ganner stood and replied, his voice just as loud, "I want to know why you get so defensive about him!"

Jaina's hands flew to her hips. "And what makes you think that it's any of your business?"

Ganner sighed and walked towards the fire. Throwing another piece of the "thorny crap" onto it, he turned and looked at the young woman. She was so beautiful when she was angry...

"You're right. It's not any of my business," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"You shouldn't have," Jaina repeated. Maybe she would tell him about it someday...and maybe she wouldn't.

"It's just that...there were a lot of rumors floating around about what happened between you and him, and I'm just...curious I guess."

"Rumors," Jaina scoffed. "Don't believe everything you hear. Most of it's not true."

"And what is true?" Ganner prodded.

"Stop right there, Rhysode. You're not getting anything more out of me tonight." Jaina smiled mischievously. "Maybe I'll tell you someday. And then, only if you behave yourself."

"Behave myself?" Ganner repeated.

"Yeah," Jaina winked. "Stay in your sleeping bag tonight, ok? No funny business."

Ganner laughed and spread out his blanket. "I think I can handle that."

"You better. I know how hard I am to resist," Jaina purred, and then laughed loudly before settling in to sleep.

'She couldn't be closer to the truth,' Ganner thought to himself. He looked up at the stars, and then closed his eyes. 'Couldn't be closer.'


	9. Brotherly Love

Chapter Nine

The only word Jacen Solo had muttered so far on the trek through the forests was "Uh-huh." And he wasn't even sure if that qualified as a word. But Jacen was never one for making petty conversation. Especially not with someone like Mat Lehada.

The other Jedi would ask a question to Jacen now and then about what they were doing or to warn him of those nasty thorny vines, but Jacen was trying his best to avoid all other contact with the slightly older man. Jacen had heard stories...and was in no mood to become friends.

"So..." Lehada said for the hundredth time that day as he followed Solo along a trail he was cutting with his saber. He glanced around as Jacen rolled his eyes. "Your sister. She's something, huh?"

Jacen turned quickly and glared at Lehada. "What about my sister?" he snapped.

Lehada sensed he had hit a nerve, but it was too much to resist. He pressed Jacen further. "Yeah...ah...she's something all right."

"What do you want with my sister?" Jacen asked, freezing in his tracks.

"Me? Nothing..." Lehada said quickly. Not realizing what he was doing, he muttered, smirking, "She wants me."

Unfortunately for Lehada, Jacen had heard. His fist connected with Mat's chin instantly, and the blond Jedi fell quickly backward. Jacen reached out and caught the falling man by his collar. Pulling his face close, he growled, "Now, I know that's not true. And I want you to get that idea out of your head." Releasing Lehada, Jacen watched as the Jedi slipped onto the lush ground while rubbing his chin, but not speaking. Jacen looked him in the eye again, fire burning fiercely. "Stay away from my sister," he said, and began slicing through underbrush again.


	10. The River

Chapter Ten

Jaina and Ganner continued on the next morning, which proved to be as uneventful as the day before. They took turns slashing down the underbrush, not saying much at all.

"Well, this is exciting," Jaina commented as the trekked along.

"Hell yeah," Ganner replied, slashing another branch down. "I'm beginning to wonder why no one settled this damn planet. It's not hard to slash down this stuff."

Jaina shrugged. "I don't get it either. I mean, every other planet in the universe has stuff growing on it. Why did the human race skip this one?"

Ganner smiled. "Well, it's not to say the place isn't settled. I mean, there are apparently millions of life forms--many of which are probably human or something to that effect. But you're right--there's got to be something useful on this moon."

"Maybe," Jaina replied. "Or maybe it is just one big rock. If there are no resources, nothing to make money off of, who'd want to develop it?"

Ganner turned to face her. "Point well said."

Jaina gave a little bow. "Thank you, Master Rhysode." She smiled. "How much longer 'til we reach civilization?"

Ganner shook his head. "No idea. From our calculations, we figured about six days, right? Unfortunately it's only been two."

"Unfortunately?" Jaina teased. "Are you sick of me already?"

"Now Solo," he winked, "You know I could never get sick of you." Something in what he said made Jaina's heart do a little leap, but she was confused as to what. She and Ganner had always had a rather flirtatious relationship, but that was it. So why did her heart just jump?

"You alright?" Ganner asked. Jaina hadn't realized she was staring into space.

"Oh--I'm fine!" she said quickly, snapping out of it. "Just daydreaming of you," she smiled.

"They always do," he said, smiling and turning back around. "They always do."

* * * * *

They pair had been walking for several more hours when they heard the large boom of rushing water that meant only one thing--a waterfall.

"Ooh, this should be fun," Jaina muttered, sarcastically. They had come to a clearing on the top of a hill, through which Jaina could see a waterfall at least two miles high. "Plan?"

"Hmm," Ganner said. "From where I stand, we have two options."

"Shoot," Jaina replied.

"Number one--walk another four miles out of the way downstream, climb down that cliff over there, and swim through the river, which looks like it's got some rough rapids."

"Oh, fun!"

"Or number two--see those rocks over there?" He pointed off in the distance upstream. "I think we might be able to get across them to the other side. That way's only about a mile or so out of the way."

"I choose option two, captain," Jaina said, saluting Ganner and clicking her heels. Ganner laughed loudly and motioned for her to follow him.

"Right this way, then," he answered, and she followed him out of the clearing to the riverbank.

The large boulders were a little farther away from each other then they would have liked. And then there was the fact that they were covered in some sort of slimy green algae. Plus, the water seemed to like to crash down on the rocks, making them extra slippery.

"Ok," Jaina said. "I think we can make the jumps. Just be careful not to slip off."

"Got it," Ganner said, preparing to leap onto the first of the large, brown boulders. He sprung into the air, and with a little help from the Force, he landed on the first rock a few meters away. This rock was flatter than the others were, so he had no trouble standing upright on it. The next rock looked slightly more menacing.

"Careful," Jaina said, who had sprung up and now stood behind him. "That one looks evil."

"Yeah," Ganner said, readying himself. It was also a lot farther away. Taking a deep breath, he leapt into the air, and landed on the edge of the rock. Gaining his balance, he turned around. "Your turn, Solo."

They continued along the vast expanse of the river for a good fifteen minutes before they realized that they were only about half way across. Jaina sighed, standing close behind Ganner, her shoulder pressed up against his back. Ganner turned to question her, but as he did, he lost his footing. He let out a little yelp as he fell headfirst into the water.

Jaina's instincts took over and she quickly reached out with the Force to steady him, but it was too late. He was already immersed in the water. Trying to help him, she noticed a very angry look on Ganner's face as his head came to the surface. Suddenly, he was standing up.

"The water's only a meter deep!" he bellowed, throwing his hands in the air. "All that jumping for nothing!"

Jaina started to giggle, and hid her smile behind her hand. "What are you laughing at?" Ganner questioned, raising a eyebrow. Jaina was now laughing uncontrollably. The look he had had on his face when he came up was, well, priceless, and she couldn't get that out of her head.

"I...I'm...sorry..." she managed to get out in between her laughter. She now had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I don't see how it's funny," Ganner said, approaching the rock. Although the water had appeared to be very rough, it really was no challenge to the Jedi to walk upstream.

"It's not," Jaina said, gaining her composure. She held out her hand. "Here, I'll help you up."

"Oh no," Ganner replied, shaking his head. "I'm not leaping if I don't have to. Come on, into the water."

"No way!" Jaina shrieked. "I'm not getting wet."

"Oh yeah?" Ganner responded, leaping up and hooking his arm around her waist. He pulled her quickly down into the water next to him, laughing hard. Jaina's head popped up, her hair a wreck from the water, a very evil gleam in her eye.

"You shouldn't have messed with me," she smirked, pouncing on him and taking him under water again. They both came up after a moment for a breath, and Ganner grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back.

"You shouldn't mess with me," he smiled as Jaina struggled to break free. "I could dunk you again so easily..." Jaina squeaked, and he laughed, letting her go. She turned to face him, putting her hand on her hips. Ganner just smiled again, and leaned forward to brush a piece of purple water lily out of her hair. His large, strong hand gently removed it from her brown, messed up ponytail. Jaina followed the motion of his hand with her eyes, and her heart skipped again. "There," he said softly. "Shall we continue?"

Jaina simply nodded, and waded across the river behind the Jedi, wondering exactly what was going on inside her this time. 


	11. Snow

Chapter Eleven

The other side of the river was decidedly different from the lush forests Jaina and Ganner had been slashing their way through for days. Although the banks were very much covered in the same type of shrubbery and annoying vines as the previous side, once the Jedi passed through about a mile of this, they encountered a sudden change in the landscape. The bushes had all morphed into tough, brown grass, the trees no longer anything but small stumps with a few leaves here and there. Not too far in the distance, Jaina could see large mountains springing up out of the ground, each of them snow covered and looking rather foreboding.

"Great," she muttered as she trudged along behind Ganner. "No one told me I was going to have to climb a mountain."

"Hmm," Ganner replied, stopping suddenly and glancing around. Jaina nearly walked into him--instead, she stopped quickly and placed a hand on his back to steady herself. She caught herself leaving it there longer than necessary, and silently cursed. But Ganner didn't seem to have minded. He continued, "I don't really want to climb mountains myself." He rubbed his chin with his hand and turned to face Jaina. "Maybe there's another way around."

"Would we ever be that lucky?" she asked, sarcastically. He shook his head no. "Yeah, didn't think so," she mumbled.

Ganner smiled. "We are going to freeze," he said, reached out and touching the flimsy jump suit she had been wearing for most of the trip.

"Didn't you bring your mittens?" Jaina scoffed, reaching into her bag. She didn't pull out mittens, though, just her Jedi robe. "These should keep us fairly warm," she added, pulling her dark, heavy cloak around her shoulders and securing it into place. "Or at least, I hope they will."

* * * * *

The robes were warm enough for the Jedi, who hurried quickly through the snow that proved to be not that deep. Every time they stepped, however, they had to be careful not to crush the tiny, camouflaged, bunny-like creatures that liked to hide in the snow. At one point, Jaina bent down to touch one that looked like it could use some help getting freed from the ice. Once it had scurried away, Jaina stood up, and was promptly met with a snowball to the back of the head.

"Ouch!" she yelped, rubbing her neck and glaring at Rhysode, who was trying to look as innocent as possible. "You're going to pay for that, buddy!"

She scooped up a handful of the white powder and began to mold it when she was hit with another snowball. "Ok, I am pissed now," she muttered, leaping at him. He tried to duck, but she caught him mid-waist and tackled him to the ground. Pushing is face into the snow, she laughed and struggled to keep hold of the much stronger Jedi.

Ganner yelped at her and flipped over quickly, trying to pin her into the snow. Jaina struggled and flipped over. She was now facing him, and he was lying on top of her. She wiggled again, but he didn't move. Jaina's eyes met Ganner's--his looked like liquid ink, melting and shifting and sucking her in. She blinked, and he let go of her arm, reaching forward to brush a piece of snow out of her hair. Jaina remained unmoving, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed up against hers and not knowing entirely what she was doing. She thought he might kiss her, and she knew that she couldn't resist.

Then the moment was over; Ganner stood up and brushed the snow off of his robe. "We had better get moving," he said, turning away. "We need to find a place to sleep before nightfall."

* * * * *

Jaina didn't speak for the rest of the afternoon. Her insides were churning, and she was thoroughly confused. During the moment in the snow, she had been so sure that Ganner wanted to kiss her, and she would have let him. But then he had suddenly stopped, and now she too doubted the feelings she had had. Would she want to be with Ganner? She'd thought about it once, briefly, a few years ago. She'd had what she thought was a childish crush on the handsome Jedi. And they'd always been very flirtatious together, but that was always just the nature of their relationship, she had thought. Now she was wondering about whether this was true, or if there really were feelings underneath it all.

"Over there," Ganner pointed, snapping Jaina out of her musings. "See that cave? Let's go check it out."

It was beginning to get dark, and the air was growing colder. Jaina's skin began to shiver underneath her robes. She hastily followed Ganner over the next small hill and scurried upward behind him toward the mouth of a dark cave. Ganner poked his head inside, and said quietly, "I don't sense anything in there, but have your saber out just in case."

Jaina nodded and snapped her lightsaber to life. Ganner did the same, and she followed him into the cave, her senses on high alert.

The cave was much smaller than she thought it was, and there was just enough room to stand straight up. Ganner was having a harder time, having to duck so as not to hit his head on the jagged ceiling. The light of their sabers lit the open room. In the back corner was what appeared to be an abandoned nest of some sort. Ganner kicked at it, and a small white "snowbunny," as Jaina had nicknamed the small creatures, bounded out and into the night.

"We can use this to make a fire," Ganner said, pulling some of the brush forward and holding his saber to it. It sparked and began to burn brightly. Jaina dropped her pack onto the floor of the cave and headed towards the warmth of the fire. It felt wonderful on her small hands, which were now numb and barely moving from the cold.

Ganner moved to stand next to her, holding his hands out over the fire too. "So..." he said, looking around. Jaina glanced up at him quizzically. Ganner didn't respond; instead, he shot her a roguish grin that nearly made her heart melt.

Ganner turned and set out his blanket, sitting down on it and crossing his legs. He pulled out some ration cubes, and handed a few to Jaina. Ganner patted the blanket next to him and said, "Sit. Eat. Relax."

Jaina smiled and sat down, gratefully taking the food from him. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she began to eat. She glanced up at Ganner, who was looking at her intently. "What?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he said, and then after a moment, "Well, not nothing. It's just that...I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" she asked, turning to face him.

"How Kyp could have resisted you."

Jaina felt her face turn red and her blood begin to boil. "Rhysode, I told you not to bring that up!" she shouted, turning away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"Well, then, what did you mean?" she asked harshly, looking over her shoulder and glaring at him. "Huh?"

"Never mind," he muttered and released her shoulder.

"I've never met someone in my whole life who was as interested in my personal life as you are!" she exclaimed, turning to face him again.

'Maybe there's a reason for that,' he thought, and knew instantly that Jaina had heard the thought as well. Her eyes softened, and she examined his face the same way as a small child would examine a puppy for the first time.

"Why are you so interested?" she questioned softly.

Ganner shrugged and threw another piece of brush onto the fire.

Jaina sighed. This was not going to be easy. "I haven't told anyone about me and...Kyp," she stated, averting his eyes as he leaned back onto his elbows. "Not even Jacen really knows. Though I assume he's had his suspicions... Part of the reason is...well, I don't like to go back to that time in my life. The Dark Side...still frightens me more than anything."

Ganner didn't say anything, but thought to Jaina, 'It's okay, you don't have to go on.'

But the gates had already opened, and Jaina couldn't stop herself from telling her story. It felt so good to finally have someone to share it with. She'd held her emotions inside for so long.

"It all started when..." she began, and Ganner listened intently as she told the story of her...encounters...with the Jedi Master.

* * * * *

When Jaina was through, Ganner did nothing. She looked at him, confused. Was he upset with her? Ashamed? Did he think it was amusing? For the longest time, he didn't say anything, just stared into the fire, unmoving. At last, the weight of what she had just told him hit, and he rubbed at his face.

"I had no idea," He said simply.

Jaina smiled, feeling a sudden release of tension and emotion and everything else that was inside of her, and she wanted to stand up and shout, feeling suddenly free. Ganner could sense the overflow of emotions through the Force, and smiled back. "Thank you for letting me share all of this with you," she said quietly.

"Thank you for sharing it. And...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jaina asked, confused again.

"For everything," he continued. "I'm sorry that I was never there for you through all of this."

"But you were," Jaina said matter-of-factly. "All of the Jedi were. Otherwise, I may never have come back."

She leaned towards him, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she said again, standing. Jaina walked to her pack, rolled out her sleeping bag, and climbed in. "I'm tired. You should sleep too," she added. "Goodnight."

Jaina pulled her bag up over her head, and slapped her hand over her mouth. 'What have I just done? Did I really kiss him?' she thought, her eyes wide.

Ganner simply sat, unmoving again, wondering about what might happen next.


	12. Almost

Chapter Twelve

Jaina couldn't sleep. The crackling of the fire--no, the sound of the wind whipping outside--no, she had to admit, her thoughts of Ganner--were keeping her awake. She simply lay there, staring at the ceiling of the cave, unable to sleep. Unable to do anything, for that matter, except think about him.

Jaina didn't know it, but directly across the fire from her, Ganner was having the same problem. He was more upset at himself than she was, though. He had told him self again and again not to fall for her, and he had so far succeeded...but he couldn't stop himself anymore. He was giving in, and he couldn't say he was all that mad about it in the end.

Ganner stood at the first light of day, and was shocked when Jaina also rose from the ground. He raised an eyebrow, and she simple shrugged. "Restless night," she mumbled.

They quickly put out the fire and packed their belongings back into their sacks. As Jaina pulled on her heavy cape, she sighed. It seemed that their entire journey had been like this--flirting and laughing one minute, completely silent the next.

They set out into the snow again, Jaina once again following behind Ganner. They cleared the ridge in an hour, and were down the other side by noon. Once again, the scenery changed.

Now the landscape was completely barren, simply orange-red rocks, cliffs, and gorges scattered along as far as the eye could see. This moon confused Jaina beyond belief--she'd never seen anyplace go from one extreme to the next so quickly.

The pair continued along the barren land, stopping every so often to take a breather. The air here was crisp and cool, with a light wind, but the air felt thinner, less breathable to the Jedi.

They were nearing the edge of another gorge when Ganner stopped suddenly, and Jaina nearly collided with him once again. She hadn't realized how close she'd been walking to the Jedi. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Look," he said, sweeping his hand out. Jaina peered over his shoulder and saw what had caused him to stop so suddenly.

"Oh my--" Jaina began, but Ganner held up a hand to silence her. She quickly stopped and communicated with him through the Force. 'What is that?'

'No idea,' Ganner thought back. 'Stay still.'

About a quarter of a mile in front of them lay the largest creature Jaina had ever seen. It looked like a giant snake with four legs. Its scaly skin was dark gray and its back had large spines sticking out of it. It was at least a hundred feet long, maybe more. The tail alone was five times bigger than Jaina.

'What do you want to do?' Jaina asked through the Force. The creature either hadn't spotted them yet, or was simply waiting to pounce. Jaina didn't want to stick around to see if the latter was true.

After a moment, Ganner began to speak again. "See those cliffs over there?" he whispered, and cocked his head to the right. Jaina looked slowly, and noticed that the land raised up a good half mile off in the distance. "I really don't want to see if we can get around this thing," he continued. "So it might be best to take a little detour."

Jaina silently agreed. "Crouch down," he mumbled, and they both slowly moved to their knees. Jaina began to crawl behind Ganner, trying as hard as she could to ignore the sharp rocks that were digging into her hands and she moved along the ground.

After a few minutes of this, Ganner stopped again. "Hang on," he whispered, and turned around. "It's moving."

Jaina looked over her shoulder and noticed the creature beginning to stand up onto its gigantic legs, which were larger than tree trunks. It slowly swung its body around, and began to walk. Jaina gasped--it was heading right towards them.

"Time to run," Ganner mumbled and sprang to his feet. Jaina followed suit, and sprinted off towards the cliff. They reached it in about ten minutes, but the creature was moving faster than they'd expected for something of that size. Ganner quickly looked for something to hold on to on the cliff, and pointed out the best path for climbing to Jaina. "You first," he commanded.

Jaina nodded and began to climb. The rocks were slicker than she thought they would be, and it was difficult for her to grab hold of them. She kept losing her footing, and was continuously looking back towards the creature. It was only a few hundred meters away now. 

Ganner climbed effortlessly below her. Jaina silently thought about how in shape he was, and cursed herself for not working out her upper body more. Her arms were beginning to hurt, and she felt like she hadn't gotten anywhere. The top of the cliff still seemed so far away.

"Faster!" Ganner shouted, urging Jaina on. He was now climbing along side of her, and Jaina was slowing down. She just couldn't keep up. Jaina glanced back, and saw the creature closing in on the cliff. Thankfully, she imagined they were out of its reach now...

But she was mistaken. The animal reached the cliff and began pawing and the bottom, and whacking its head against the rocks. Jaina smiled at Ganner, happy that she was out of reach. She stopped smiling, however, as the creature began to rise to its hind legs.

"If it gets fully upright it will reach us!" she screamed, panicking. Ganner looked at her, horror in his eyes.

"We have to go faster!" he returned, but Jaina was having great difficulty moving up the cliff. "Here--get on my back."

Jaina looked at him for a moment, but realized that hesitation would lead to doom. Without questioning, she moved towards him, hooked his pack around her shoulders, and slid onto his back, hooking her legs around his waist and holding on to his strong shoulders. "Hang on."

Jaina pressed tight against Ganner's well-chiseled form as the Jedi struggled under the new weight on his back. But even with Jaina on his back, he moved quickly enough to make it to the top of the cliff before the monster was fully extended. Jaina thanked the Force he did--the creature's head nearly reached the top. But they were now out of its reach, safely on the top of cliff. All the creature could do was bellow at its missed prey. Judging from what Jaina had seen of the landscape, it didn't eat much.

"You can get down now," Ganner said, and Jaina quickly snapped to life.

"Oh!" Jaina said, letting go of him and landing on the ground. "Sorry."

"I know you were enjoying it," he said winking, and Jaina was confused yet again. The flirting Rhysode was back, but how long 'til he went away again?

"You know it," she replied, and was thinking to herself, 'And I'm not kidding about that.'

"What happened to your hands?" he questioned, and Jaina looked down at her palms. They were bloodied and bruised from crawling.

"Rocks," she answered, and looked at his hands. "How'd you survive?"

"My skin's tougher I suppose," he answered, and bent down to retrieve something from his pack. "Come here."

Jaina bent down next to him, and he took her hands in his. "We need to clean you up," he continued. Ganner applied some salve to her hands, and Jaina gasped at the burning that occurred. "Wimp," he smiled, and Jaina mock-glared at him. Ganner blew gently on her cuts to dry them, and Jaina's stomach flopped. He was being so gentle, so...wow. And she was more attracted to him than she'd ever been.

Ganner took a white undershirt from his bag and tore it in two. He wrapped the fabric around each of her hands, and she looked into his eyes the entire time. "There," he whispered.

"Thank you," she returned, just as quietly. She began to pull her hands away from his, but he didn't let hers go. The two Jedi stood for what felt like eternity, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. Before Jaina knew what was happening, Ganner's face was moving towards hers.

But he didn't kiss her. He stopped short, and Jaina wanted to cry out but instead hid her emotions. "We should get going," he said, letting go of her hands and moving away. "We need to find a place for the night."


	13. Finally

Chapter Thirteen

"Wait," Jaina stated, grabbing Ganner's shoulder and turning him back around to face her. "What is this?"

Ganner looked at Jaina and scrunched up his face. "What is what?"

"This," Jaina said, motioning between the two of them. "This--stuff that's happening."

"I don't understand," he said, not making eye contact with Jaina, but instead looking off into the distance, beyond the cliff they had recently climbed.

"That's the thing--I don't either," she stated, carefully crossing her arms over her chest so as not to hurt her hands. "What is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ganner looked at her then, and Jaina could sense the conflict growing within him. It was getting stronger and he was having trouble shielding his feelings from her.

"Yes you do," she said softly, and she noticed his eyes starting to soften. "You've come this close to kissing me more than once this week," she said, holding up her fingers. "Do you want that?"

Ganner's feelings now flooded out--he couldn't hide them any longer. The conflict within him hit Jaina hard. He wanted her--that was certain. But the fact that it was her--Jaina Solo, daughter of Leia Organa and Han Solo and niece to Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker--that was holding him back. "I didn't want to because..."

"I get that a lot," Jaina said, suddenly feeling a little hurt. "Just because my family--"

But she was cut off. Ganner quickly leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to hers. Jaina let out a little sigh and melted into his chest. He pulled her closer, feeling as though he never wanted to let her go.

The kiss ended after several moments, but Jaina wanted it to go on forever. The sparks, the feelings that had just been shared, were none like she had ever felt before.

"Screw your family," he whispered, and took her mouth in his again.

* * * * *

They continued on, Ganner cautiously but sweetly holding Jaina's hand, walking over the barren red hills of the moon until they approached another lush forest. They decided to settle along the edge of it for the night. The two Jedi built a fire and fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms.

Ganner woke in the middle of the night, and looked at the young woman sleeping with her head on his shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. Although they had done nothing that night but talk, he already felt like she was his. Kissing her cheek, he laid back down, thinking to himself, 'A guy could get used to this.'

Before he could fall back to sleep, he heard a rustling from the woods behind them. It sounded like many somethings trampling the underbrush. Remembering their encounter the afternoon before, he shook Jaina and whispered, "Jaina, something's here."

"Hmm?" she asked, blinking her eyes open. 

Ganner leaned towards her and whispered, "Something's in the bushes."

She looked over his shoulder; her eyes grew wide and her body froze. 'Don't move,' she thought to him. He didn't turn around.

'What is it?' he thought back.

Behind him, at least a dozen humanoid forms stood, daggers and blasters pointed directly at the Jedi.


	14. Captives

Chapter Fourteen

"Get up, hands on your head," a gruff man demanded, and the Jedi complied. Jaina glanced around as she stood, trying to remember where she'd left her lightsaber. "No funny business," the man, who Jaina took to be the group's leader, ordered. "Cuff 'em, Bryce."

A slightly larger, darkly clothed man stepped towards Ganner with a pair of handcuffs. Ganner quickly spun around, knocking the much bigger man to the ground, as he reached out to call for his lightsaber. Someone grabbed Jaina from behind and cuffed her quickly. Ganner's saber flew towards him from the foot of his sleeping bag, but before it reached him, three more men had surrounded him and kicked him to the ground. Jaina cried out and was silenced by a large, rough hand across the face and Ganner took the abuse and was cuffed as well.

"So...I guess you are who they're looking for," a leader, who was dressed in an old officer's uniform that looked like it was from the time of the Empire and wore a bushy brown beard, said after Ganner had been restrained and Jaina's cheek had stopped stinging.

Ganner straightened up slightly and stared at the man. "We are who _who_ is looking for?" he questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the man replied, approaching Jaina. He ran his hand along her forehead and Jaina could feel the anger burning within Ganner. "Never realized they could be so pretty."

Jaina glared at the man, the look in her eyes hot enough to boil lead. "What are you talking about?" she said coolly.

"Why, I would think that you would know that, being a Jedi and all," he responded slyly. "Maybe you aren't as smart as they say you are."

Jaina opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Ganner. "Her? She's not a Jedi!" he scoffed. Jaina's eyes grew wide and she reached out to Ganner through the force. 'What are you doing?' she questioned.

'Play along,' he thought back. 'Please.'

Jaina nodded silently as the leader looked at her harshly. "Not a Jedi? Then what is she doing with you?" he asked, turning back to Ganner.

"She's my prisoner," Ganner replied, "And I would appreciate it if you kept her in good condition. She's worth a lot to me." 

It was all Jaina could do to keep her jaw from dropping. What was he saying? She had absolutely no idea where this would get them.

"Your prisoner, eh?" the leader asked. "I thought Jedi were too 'good' to take prisoners."

"You thought wrong," Ganner snapped back. "So, if you please..."

The large man laughed loudly. "Sure there, Jedi. We'll take good care of your prize. It's yourself you should be worrying about."

"I'm not worried," he returned confidently.

The man leaned in close to Ganner's face, his hot breath hitting it, his eyes locked on Ganner's. "You should be."

* * * * *

They dragged Ganner, and surprisingly helped Jaina, to a large hovercraft and secured the two to seats next to each other.

"If you try anything, Jedi, you will be sorry. Once the Peace Brigade gets a hold of you..."

Jaina's heart leapt at what the man had just said and she didn't hear much else. The Peace Brigade? They had dissolved at the end of the war against the Vong! Did these men seriously think that they could get anything for a Jedi anymore?

Ganner was having the same thoughts. "Peace Brigade?" he scoffed. "There is no more Peace Brigade."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Jedi," the leader said as the speeder begin to travel hastily through the forest, winding and whipping around trees and shrubs. "Just because the war is over, that doesn't mean that people out there don't hate your kind." Jaina noticed the way he spit out the phrase 'your kind.' She had never realized that people still felt this way. After all, the Jedi had won the war...

"They were waiting for you on Najeme III," the man continued, "but you got out of their trap. Good flying, I hear. So you found your way here. Trust me, buddy, don't know how you pulled it off. But I have my contacts, and they said you landed all right. So, I figure, why not make a buck or two?"

"So you're not in the Peace Brigade?" Jaina questioned.

"Nope. But why do you want to know?"

"She used to be one of them," Ganner chimed in. "Was thinking she could get it started up again...didn't realize that they were still out here I suppose. But I got to her first."

"This true?" the man asked. Jaina nodded, although she wasn't sure why. "Well then, you're no harm to us. I'm sure you want to see the damn Jedi who's held you hostage taken care of! Bryce, un-cuff the little lady."

Jaina's wrists were suddenly freed, and she felt the relief rush over Ganner like that of a protective father. 'So this was what you had in mind the whole time?' she questioned him silently. He sent her back an affirmative, and then, 'now it's your job to get me out of here.'


	15. In the City

Chapter Fifteen

They traveled along through the dense forest all through the night and into the morning. Several of the men holding them captive dozed off, and Jaina was constantly looking towards Ganner to see if he was going to make a move. But he was silently staring into space, looking completely relaxed. Jaina, on the other hand, was a wreck.

Although she had been released from her handcuffs, the men were keeping a very close eye on her. Too close, she thought. Ganner may not have realized it, but some of the men were definitely interested in her for reasons other than holding her prisoner. She wanted badly to just whip around and knock a few of them in the nose, but she resolved not to act until Ganner told her to.

They arrived in the outskirts of what appeared to be a city after nearly twelve hours of traveling. How the men had managed to find her and Ganner, Jaina wasn't sure. They had been so far away from the town...which in itself wasn't much to look at. The stone buildings blended into the forest surrounding them, as most of the trees had not been cleared. The road was made of packed dirt, and there were few people in sight. It seemed as thought the people, like the city, wished to stay hidden.

It was the middle of the afternoon when the speeders finally slowed to a stop. The men grabbed Ganner violently and led him off to a dark building. Jaina was ordered to follow the leader.

"We need to check this one out," he muttered to an official looking man who approached them after a moment. The man nodded, and the leader grabbed her wrist. "This way, sister."

Jaina rolled her eyes and followed the man down the dusty street for several minutes. As they neared the center of the city, it began to look more populated. Here and there a child was running or trying to climb one of the huge trees that towered over the buildings. People stared at Jaina as she was led to what she assumed to be some type of government building. Unlike all the others around, this one had a domed top that was reddish-colored and was adorned with small silver stripes.

"Jackson, good to see you!" A loud voice boomed as they entered the main hall, which was surprisingly bright and decorated with ornate woodcarvings. "How was your hunting--" The man who approached was large and round, with a long graybeard, and wore black pants that showed off his bulging belly. He stopped short and looked at Jaina. "Jackson? Who is this?"

Jackson--the man finally had a name--beamed back at the other man. "This? Steffman, this is what I was hunting!"

Steffman returned a puzzled look. "I thought you were off looking for hornswath. She--she isn't a hornswath."

"She's with the Peace Brigade, or so she claims," Jackson continued. "I've got her companion out at the prison. They're the ones that escaped the Najeme--"

"Jackson!" Steffman threw up his hands. "Why would you bring them here? We don't want trouble! The Najeme already are trying to get us to join their..." He paused. "You know...and no one wants trouble around here! We're trying to stay out of this."

Jaina was soaking in the conversation. What exactly was going on here?

"I just thought--" Jackson continued.

"You don't ever think," Steffman scoffed. He shook his head. "Next thing you know, we're going to have a pack of Jedi running around here, looking for the one you've got in jail."

"You want me to release him?"

Steffman sighed. "No. Like I said, we don't need any Jedi running around here. The folks here wouldn't like it. Not one bit...we'll figure out what to do with him later." Steffman finally turned and looked at Jaina. "And how did you get mixed up in this?"

Jaina tried to recall the story Ganner had told. "The Jedi kidnapped me. He thinks I'm with the Peace Brigade," Jaina said, and saw Steffman shudder at the mention of them. "But really," she continued, trying to think of an organization Steffman might appreciate, "I was trying to recruit him...for, the, uh, New Republic Military."

"You're in the military?" Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why did he think you were in the Peace Brigade then, huh?"

"Well, uh, you know...the Jedi aren't so happy with the New Republic government right now, and I was following him around. But I let my guard down, and he found out...and kidnapped me. He just assumed I was with the Peace Brigade...you know, since I was following him...and even if I told him otherwise...I just started to go along with it to make him happy." She looked at the men, and sensed that they completely believed her story. She was better than she thought. And to throw a little something more into the mix: "You know, I didn't want to upset a Jedi. I don't like them much myself."

Steffman gave a sigh of relief. "Cause trouble, that's what they do," he responded, and Jaina knew she had gained his trust. "We'll leave him in there, for a while," he said to Jackson. "Until I figure out what to do. Just make sure you get some of those--what are they called?--ysalamani?"

"Ysalamiri," Jaina said, and as she spoke the words she shuddered. Without the Force, escape would be much harder...

"Yeah, some of those," he said, looking at Jackson again. "Go, take care of that...and no more Jedi hunting, ok?"

Jackson nodded and hurried quickly out the door. Steffman sighed again, and turned to Jaina. "And you--what did you say your name was?"

Jaina paused for a moment, then responded, "Lieutenant Jaina Lehada," she said, using her real first name in case Ganner ever called her that. With the ysalamiri there, there would be no way for him to know otherwise. And the Lehada...well, she wasn't happy about that name popping out. But it was the first one she could think of that wasn't well known to be related to a Jedi. It would have to do.

"Lieutenant Lehada," Steffman said, "You are welcome to stay in our city for as long as you would like. Unfortunately, our communications have been blocked by the Najeme because--" He caught himself, and then continued, "So you won't be able to contact a ship anytime soon to come get you. I apologize." Jaina nodded. "But all we have here is welcome to you." He glanced at her jumpsuit, which hadn't been washed in days. "We'll put you up in the diplomat's quarters...and get you something new to wear. Damn Jedi treated you poorly, I can tell." Jaina nodded again, her heart aching for Ganner. "Follow me, and we'll get you settled."


	16. Overheard Whispers

Chapter Sixteen

Although Jaina had never wanted to be recognized as a Princess, she had to admit that it wasn't bad being treated like one. The man named Steffman had escorted her a suite that was apparently used typically for high ranking government officials...she assumed he felt that he was making up for her poor treatment before and didn't want the Republic government to dislike his people. Whatever people they were.

Jaina was told that she was in the city of Isham, but Steffman would give her no other information. According to the man, he didn't want to say much because of issues that were "currently developing with the Najeme." Jaina was curious, but didn't press for more. She wanted to be on his good side...it was the one thing she knew could help her in getting Ganner out of this place.

Jaina was treated to a warm bath and a clean set of clothes. The clothes, however, were not what she was used to. Apparently, Steffman had decided that if she was staying in diplomat's quarters, she needed to look like a diplomat. The robes that had arrived at her room were absolutely gorgeous--she felt like a goddess in them. The dress was soft, lilac-colored silk, with violet embroidery all down the front. The overcoat was also made of silk, this time white with large silver clasps. Jaina decided that something needed to be done with her hair if she was to wear this outfit, so pulled the top half up into a clip and let the rest of her curls hang loose. No ponytail today.

Jaina decided that it was time to venture out into the city. She needed to get in touch with Ganner somehow, to figure out what they were going to do. She had no idea how she was going to do this.

Jaina slipped quietly out into the ornate wood hallway and tried to find her way back to the entrance she had followed Steffman through before. Following a large, winding staircase, she suddenly realized she was on the wrong side of the building. Beginning to turn around, she heard voices coming from the bottom of the stairs, quickly approaching her. Not really knowing what she was doing, she slipped behind a large potted tree and hid out of sight.

"It was bad enough with the Najeme spying on us," a feminine voice said, "and now we've got a New Republic officer right here."

Steffman's voice responded. "The young woman has nothing to be suspicious of, Kilea. She's just here trying to get that Jedi."

"So she says," the woman responded. "There's something about that story that doesn't make sense to me, but I can't put my finger on it."

Steffman scoffed. "That woman knows nothing, I can assure you. The Jedi, on the other hand--"

"The Jedi is worthless with the ysalamiri guarding him." The woman giggled for a moment, and Jaina could sense her spirit lighten. "You would have thought those amazing Jedi would have found some way around them by now." She sighed. "Oh well. We will keep going as planned, even with the New Republic right here. Still..." Jaina stopped breathing as the two rounded the corner and the woman nearly looked right at her. "We must be careful. And the Lieutenant--"

"Let her go where she wants. She has nothing to be looking for. And if she does...she wouldn't know it if it were right under her nose," Steffman smiled.

Kilea brushed a lock of blond hair out of her eyes, which were deep purple. She was a very striking woman, not much older than Jaina, and was dressed in a long, plain forest-green robe, and carried a data pad. "We will meet again tomorrow," she said softly. "Not a word till then."

Steffman nodded. "Not a word."

Kilea turned and walked back down the stairs, while Steffman continued upward. Jaina waited a few moments, then headed back up towards her quarters. She was thoroughly confused.

* * * * *

Jaina knew one thing, however. She needed to get to Ganner to make sure he was okay. So she had convinced Steffman later that afternoon that she needed to make sure the Jedi was secure. Plus, she said, she still needed to convince him to join her. And that would be much easier with him incarcerated.

After traveling back to the edge of town on a silver speeder, Jaina was escorted into the large stone building by a pair of large guards. She thought she recognized them from the night before. "You have fifteen minutes," one said. "He's in there."

Jaina walked down a long, dark corridor, getting catcalls as she went past the cells. Reaching the end, she suddenly felt the Force leave her, and knew the ysalamiri were indeed here. Looking into the last cell, she saw Ganner sitting in a corner.

His face was bruised and bloodied, but his eyes sparkled to no end the second he saw Jaina.

"Ganner!" she cried out, rushing to the cell and reaching a hand through the bars. He stumbled forward and grasped her tightly, rubbing her palm against his cheek.

"You're all right," he said, kissing her knuckles and looking her up and down as she crouched down beside him. "And you've been treated well."

"Which is more than I can say for you!" she choked, rubbing her other hand against his face to wipe off the dried blood.

"You're what matters," he replied. "Nice outfit--you look gorgeous."

"Who cares about me?" she asked. "What are we going to do?"

Ganner sighed and held a finger to her lips. "Not get upset, that's for sure. That won't help either of us. What do you know?"

She softly told him the story she had fooled Steffman with, and he couldn't help but laugh. He had found a crafty one that was for sure. She then continued, "and there's something else. I heard him talking to some woman..."

After her story, neither of them had any better idea of what to do. "I know one thing," she said. "Steffman is going to hear about how you're being treated."

"Don't worry," he replied. "I've been in worse situations than this before." His hand instinctively went up to the scar crossing his forehead. "And I've never had you to think about as a reason for getting out."

Jaina blushed and leaned forward. "They're going to be making me leave soon, but I promise you I will be back as soon as I can." She placed a tender kiss on his lips and squeezed his hands. "I just hope they're not watching," she smiled.

"Let them watch," he said, and kissed her again. After a moment, he added, "You'd just figure out another one of your stories. I say, you are definitely a Solo."

"Ah..." Jaina muttered, "not at the moment. I forgot one thing. I gave them a new name."

"Oh yeah. What was it?"

Jaina bit her lip, not sure how Ganner would take it. "Lieutenant Jaina...Lehada."

"Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was the first unrecognizable name that popped into my head, and I didn't have time..." she said, quickly.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I don't have the energy to be jealous. Maybe when I get out of here..."

Jaina smiled. "I need to go," she said, hearing the guard open the door. "Be strong."

"As long as I think of you, there's no other way to be."

Jaina followed the corridor back out, feeling like the life had been put back into her once she was out of the ysalamiri bubble. She walked to the speeder and traveled back to the center of town and into the building she was staying in. She returned to her room, intent on formulating a plan to get out of this place.

She entered the room, which was dark. "Lights," she sighed, but they didn't come on. She heard the door close behind her, and a hand suddenly clasped over her mouth, cutting off her scream.

__

I would like to apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter. I've been extremely busy lately and haven't had a chunk of time to sit and work on this story. Plus, I haven't been getting many reviews, and I didn't know if people were reading it anymore and/or liking where it was going. So, it would be great if you'd let me know! To everyone who has read and/or reviewed, I appreciate it more than you know and hope you are enjoying it! Thanks so much, and thanks for reading! 


	17. Reunion

Chapter Seventeen

"Shh! It's me," a deep voice whispered as Jaina struggled to free herself from the hand over her mouth, as well as the one around her waste.

Jaina snapped around quickly, breaking away from her attacker's grasp. Her jaw dropped when she saw whom it was. "Lehada! What the hell--"

He held up a hand. "Quiet, sweetheart. Your yelling is the exact reason I got you like that in the first place."

Jaina sighed and slowed her heartbeat down. Trying to relax and regain composure, she took deep breaths, and planned her next retort. However, she had been so startled that all she could come up with was, "Oh. So that's why my danger sense didn't kick in."

Lehada raised an eyebrow. "I must have really riled you up if that's the best you can do," he smiled. "Sorry."

"My mind is somewhere else, which's why I was startled. Trust me, Lehada, nothing you can do can get me riled up," she snapped back.

"It looks like just my words can do that," he said, eyeing the scowl on the young Jedi. "Don't fool yourself...you'd get excited if you heard someone mention my name."

"Ha!" Jaina snorted. "It'd take a hell of a lot more than that--"

"Oh really," he said quietly, and rubbed his hand over her cheek. Jaina didn't resist; instead she met his gaze. "It looks like--"

"Like what?" she responded, as he held his palm on her face. "Does it appear that I am getting excited?"

"Hmm...unusual amount of resistance," he muttered. "That works on most women."

"I'm not like most women," she said sternly, and he laughed.

"No, Solo, no you're not," he replied, "but this'll get any woman." He leaned forward and brushed a light kiss on her lips. Jaina's heart fluttered. "See?" he asked.

Jaina stepped back. "Stop," she responded. Jaina turned quickly around and didn't notice the smirk on Lehada's face. Focusing her thoughts yet again, she turned back to face the brash young man. "Where's Jacen?"

"Jacen? Why, being the ever-responsible Jedi and continuing on with the mission. He's outside somewhere, scouting for a way to get some parts for the ship."

"Oh, and you decided to come in here and bother me."

"No, I decided to come in here and figure out what the hell you're _doing_ in here. We could both sense you. But Jacen and I learned pretty fast a while back that people on this rock are not so friendly to Jedi...so I snuck in."

"I am so pleased," Jaina responded, rolling her eyes.

"I knew you would be," he smiled, and continued, "So what _are_ you doing in here? And where's Rhysode?"

Ganner. Jaina's thoughts flashed quickly back to him...sitting in the jail...and here she had been flirting with another man. Her heart suddenly ached, and Lehada noticed her conflict.

"Is he all right?" Lehada asked, mistaking Jaina's pain for one of loss rather than one of regret.

"At the moment, yes," Jaina said sincerely. "But I cannot guarantee that that's going to hold true much longer..."

After telling the story of how she wound up here, in the capitol building of this mysterious city, Lehada couldn't help but laugh. "You are definitely a Solo," he smiled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, except..." Should she tell him about her name change? Knowing that the fact she had chosen his last name would swell his head to the size of a Hutt's, she wasn't so sure. But...he needed to know.

"Except what?" he asked.

"My name isn't Jaina Solo here--it's Lieutenant Jaina...Lehada."

Mat Lehada's eyes widened, but he quickly controlled his shock. Or so he thought.

"Don't get so excited," Jaina replied. "I only picked it because it was the first name that came to my head--that no one would recognize."

It took Lehada a moment to recover from the implications that comment had, but he responded, "Ouch...but it's still the first thing that came to your head."

"Whatever," she responded, not willing to argue with him anymore. "But that's the name I gave them."

"Well then, what name shall I give them?" Lehada asked.

"What do you mean, what name? You do not need to give them a name. You need to stay here."

"Oh please, Jaina, do you really expect me to stay hidden while you're off trying to save Rhysode _and_ figure out what is going on here that they so badly do not want the New Republic to know about?"

"Actually, yes, I do," she said sharply.

"Well, you know very well that I will not do that. So, get your wheels turning again, Solo. We need another story."

* * * * *

Jacen Solo wandered aimlessly around the outskirts of the city; his Jedi robes replaced with a mechanic's suit he had "borrowed" from a sleeping repairman. He blended in just fine, but that still didn't mean he was about to go barging into this city...this city with the strange aura to it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jacen muttered, sitting down for a moment, and contemplating exactly what he should do next.

__

Again, I would like to apologize for the amount of time it has taken for me to post this next chapter. I'm going to try to post more often, but I can't guarantee that will happen...If you'd like to receive an email when my story is updated, I would be happy to do so. ***PLEASE NOTE: My email address has changed to alliemunroe321@hotmail.com.*** That way, you won't have to keep checking back to see when this incredibly slow author has posted again! Thanks for reading, and I appreciate your comments!


	18. Thoughts

Chapter 18

Ganner Rhysode sat quietly meditating, trying to dull the pain. It was a technique he had learned as a child, one that required nothing but strict concentration--and not the Force. It was far less effective than techniques used by Jedi, but at least it took his mind away from the cuts and gashes on his body that were beginning to burn from infection. This technique required him to think about something--anything--other than what he was going through at that moment in time. Of course, he had chosen to think of the one thing that had been filling every moment of his waking hours for the past weeks--Jaina Solo.

It was strange, he considered, how this whole thing had played out. Why, before this mission, he and Jaina had simply been friends--flirtatious ones, but he was like that with every woman he knew. But there had always been something different with Jaina, he realized now; something deeper, more meaningful in his actions towards her. He'd always had a thing for the brash young woman. And then suddenly, without even realizing it, she'd fallen for him, too. It had happened so quickly that it was quite overwhelming. His heart ached for her presence right now, and his body ached for her touch. And to think--they had only just admitted their desires a few nights before...

Ganner awoke from his daydream to the harsh voice of one of his captors. "Someone to see you, Jedi. Get up!"

He unfolded his legs and tried to stand, but his body was weak from fatigue and undernourishment, so he slid himself to the front of the cell. With the Force, surviving this treatment would have been no problem; without it, he was like any other human being.

The person he saw walking towards him, however, made all the strength suddenly return, even if it was only in his mind. For seeing her again made him remember why he needed to be strong--she was going to get him out of this.

Jaina was more simply dressed today, in a white dress reminiscent of those her mother used to wear. Her hair was down again, and Ganner longed to run his fingers through it. Over her dress, the young Jedi, who smiled as she saw him sitting there, wore a large navy cape--and Ganner was certain she had something under it.

"Hey there," she said, and Ganner noticed the pain in her eyes when she saw the state he was in. "You hanging in all right?"

"Thinking of you gets me through the night," he replied, flashing one of his smiles and making her blush.

Jaina slipped her hand into a fold of the cape and pulled out a large brass key. "They're letting me come in," she noted, and she undid the lock. "I complained about your treatment, and they said that if I had a problem, I could deal with it and they didn't want to be bothered. Although they did up the security...it seems they don't really trust me," she added, smiling.

Ganner smiled in return and she knelt next to him and brushed his cheek with a kiss. "Here," she said, taking out a medpac from another of the cape's large pockets. "Let's get you cleaned up." She gingerly cleaned and dressed his wounds, and already Ganner felt stronger. She had also brought him some food-- "To make up for that mush they're probably feeding you," she said. "I hope this is enough."

"Just seeing you is enough," Ganner said, shifting his position and patting the ground next to him. "How much time do you have?"

"Another twenty minutes," she replied sitting down next to him, leaning against the cold wall of the cell.

"So...any thoughts?" he responded, eyes twinkling, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Master Rhysode, what do you take me for?" she laughed.

"I meant about the situation, but now I know where your mind is!" he smiled, and leaned forward for a kiss. Jaina pulled back slightly, and he stopped. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just...we need to figure out how to get you out of here," she replied, trying to change the subject.

"I know," he said. "But that's not it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Mat and Jacen--they're here."

"Here?" he said looking around.

"In the city, I mean. They sensed our presence and found their way here."

"That's great," he responded, but knowing, even without the Force, that there was something more to what Jaina was saying. "They can help you."

"Yeah," Jaina replied, her voice distant.

"Jaina, what is it?" Ganner pressed, looking into her eyes.

Jaina snapped out of whatever thought she was having and smiled at the handsome Jedi. "Nothing," she replied, caressing his cheek and kissing his lips lightly. "They can help me."

"That's what I just said," he thought, but then he let it pass. Her mind had wandered; that was all. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Any new developments?"

"Lehada's out trying to figure out what the hell this city is trying to hide," she said, "and my brother's hiding away somewhere, looking for parts for the ship."

"Ever the focused one, that Jacen Solo," he mumbled, smirking.

"I have to say, Ganner, that I am stumped. I don't know what is going on here, why they're trying to hide it, and why they won't let you go!" she said, frustrated.

"Easy, Jaina. The answers will come in time," he replied.

"You sound like my uncle," she muttered, but then laughed. "And that is something new for you!"

Ganner laughed loudly, and shook his head, "Ah, Jaina, that is why I love you."

She froze suddenly, looking at him questioningly. "You love me?" she whispered.

Ganner considered what he had just said, what this could mean to both the young woman sitting so vulnerably next to him, and to himself. He didn't really know what to say, so he simply kissed her.

It was the kiss that said it all.

__

Thanks again for reading, and I hope you're enjoying my story! Please review if you have the time--I appreciate your feedback. If you have any questions or want an email when this story is updated, my new email address is **alliemunroe321@hotmail.com**. Thanks again!


	19. Regrets

Chapter Nineteen

She just left. That was all. He sat there, baring his soul to her, telling her his true feelings, and she had just left. He told her he loved her, and kissed her with such passion--but Jaina didn't say anything meaningful in return. Just that she had to go, her time was almost up. She left him sitting there, all alone and in pain, and she was stupid enough not to say anything.

Jaina wanted to cry she was so mad at herself. She couldn't believe what she had just done. As she made her way quickly back through the catacombs of the palace, the only thing on her mind was "What is wrong with you?" And though she wanted to cry, the tears wouldn't come.

She didn't know why they wouldn't come. Was it because, deep inside, she wasn't truly upset with herself for not saying it back? Was it because in her heart she knew she didn't love him? No, that wasn't it. Because, deep inside, she was positive she loved him. She was so certain of it that she would do anything for Ganner. But at the same time, there was that sense of something else, something different, hiding deep inside as well...

"Whoa, there, Solo. What's the rush?" Lehada held out his hand as Jaina nearly ran smack into the Jedi, who was strolling along in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I, uh--nothing," she replied, catching her breath.

Lehada raised an eyebrow but didn't press her. "Ok then. I see you're heading back from your visit. How's Rhysode?"

Jaina's heart ached for him at the mention of his name, and this time Lehada noticed. She felt her cheeks going red.

"What is it? You got a thing for him?" he asked.

"What?!" Jaina exclaimed, then said sternly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Good then," Lehada said, moving closer to her and putting an arm around her waist. "Then it's ok if I do this," he added, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Jaina almost forgot to stop him. Coming to her senses, she pushed the Jedi away. "It will never be ok for you to do that," she snapped, and moved in the other direction.

Lehada tried not to smile at how fired up she was. He knew then that something was indeed going on between her and Rhysode. But he also sensed the reluctance Jaina had when she began to pull away--almost as if she wasn't sure she wanted to.

'This could get interesting,' he smirked to himself.

"What could get interesting?" Jaina asked, turning around, and Lehada was taken aback. "Oh, come on, you didn't think you were the only one around here who could read people's thoughts, did you, Lehada?"

Lehada smiled a wicked grin. "If you only knew what I was thinking right now."

Jaina punched him hard in the shoulder and stuck out her tongue. "Ok, stop this nonsense," she said. Remembering his original question moments before, she added, "We need to get him out of there."

"I know," Lehada replied. "They're...up to something."

Jaina nodded. "There's no reason for them to keep him here," she said, but stopped herself from saying more. Lehada knew why.

"Come on, let's head back to the suite," he said. 'So no one can hear us,' he added through the Force.

Jaina nodded, and followed Mat back to the suite they were now sharing...which, in itself, could not be a good thing.

* * * * *

The two Jedi sat discussing the situation in the largest room of the suite--a room they had checked nine times to make sure it wasn't bugged. Lehada sat stretched out, sipping some kind of native drink, while Jaina sat stiffly on the edge of her chair, her mind clearly on edge as well.

"So why the hell are they doing this?" she asked him bluntly.

"I'm still not sure of the whole situation," he replied. "But I have some ideas I've gathered in my...research."

"Shoot," Jaina said, eager to get to the bottom of this.

"Ok, something is going on between this moon and Najeme VI. That we already know. But what it is is a different story. That woman you heard talking--her name is Kilea Johannsen. She's called the Doja-something-or-other--it's like a mayor. Steffman is her right-hand-man."

Jaina nodded, and asked, "So any idea as to what's going on between this place and the Najeme?"

"They're trying to get the moon to rejoin with them. Now, they apparently parted--not peacefully, mind you--about fifty standard years ago. The strange thing about it is that I can find no reason for this moon to want to be independent from Najeme. According to the records, everything was going just fine, and then suddenly--boom! All hell broke lose. So this place had something that either the Najeme wanted, or that they didn't want the Najeme to know about. "

"They're hiding something," Jaina repeated. "That's why they left, and why they don't want to go back."

"Probably. And then there's the conversation you overheard. They were very concerned about the New Republic, and especially the Jedi, being here. But they didn't seem to mind the original idea that you were with the Peace Brigade. Now, usually conflicts like this are dealt with between worlds unless a bloody war breaks out and the Republic has to step in. But it's almost as if they're scared that the New Republic will find out what this thing is and they won't like it or something. And then the Najeme have blocked all communications from the moon--but who would the people on this rock be wanting to communicate with if not the Republic? And why are the Najeme offering a reward to the people who find us? You said yourself that that guy who caught you said we were the ones who 'escaped the Najeme.' But the Najeme what? The Najeme people? Or the Najeme Assault, or Mission, or something along those lines?"

Jaina sighed. "I have no idea," she said softly, and then, "and how does Ganner fit into all this?"

"Well, they obviously don't want him out poking around here. But at the same time, why treat him so badly? If they don't want to upset the New Republic and they're treating you so well, why do that to the Jedi? Don't they know we're in the same league?"

"Unless the thing that's out there is something that only a Jedi would recognize," Jaina said, eyes widening.

"Exactly," Lehada said, and uncrossed his legs. "So what is this thing they're hiding, that they don't want the Najeme, the Republic, and especially the Jedi, to find?"


	20. What Next?

Chapter Twenty

The wind was getting stronger outside, but Jaina didn't mind. She actually had a wish, deep inside, that that wind would simply pick her up and take her away. She was tired, tired of worrying, tired of making decisions, tired of fighting.

Jaina gazed out at the wilderness from the balcony of the suite she had been given. The forest was dense, and held millions of life forms, their Force-energy enough to knock Jaina over if she hadn't shrouded their presence. Jaina glanced to the east, toward the direction of the jail that held Ganner. She didn't feel right, standing here in the crisp, fresh air, with the wind ruffling her hair and blowing her robe...while he sat, alone and in pain, in a prison. But she didn't know what to do, and Jaina hoped the fresh air would help clear her mind.

"You all right, Jay?" Her brother came up behind her, and rested a hand lightly on her shoulder.

Jaina smiled and pulled her robe tighter as the wind gusted yet again. "I'm okay," she replied, resting her head on Jacen's shoulder. "Confused, but okay. You?"

"I'm as lost as you are," he answered, looking out into the woods himself. "What do you suppose is in there?" he asked. "There's so much life; the Force is so strong...it's hard to tell."

"I imagine it's quite like the woods of Endor," Jaina responded. "Full of energy."

"No ewoks, though," her brother chuckled.

Jaina sighed. "Jacen, what do we do now?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"I have no idea, Sis. Lehada...went to investigate some more. Went to see if anyone in town knew what was up. I doubt he'll find anything out though."

Jaina nodded. "We have to go straight to the top if we want answers. There's something going on, and it seems like only Steffman and Kilea Johannsen know about it. Otherwise, we probably would have gotten something by now."

"Well, Steffman is of no use. You've tried to get stuff out of him, and although he's come close to slipping, I think he's learned his lesson."

"So that leaves Kilea," Jaina responded. "She doesn't trust me...I don't think she'd ever tell me anything."

"It would be tough to get anything out of her...but she's the only one left. There are ways, if someone can get her to open up a little...to do a mind probe."

Jaina shuttered. "I hate the idea of having to do that to anyone."

"You wouldn't be able to--she'd never open up enough to let you in. I don't think I could do it either--purely for moral reasons. But I know someone with a pretty small conscience."

"Lehada," Jaina smiled. "Oh, I'm sure Mat could get her to open up. He's quite the charmer...until you get to know him."

Jacen smirked. "Yeah, and then he's just a pain in the ass."

Jaina laughed and nodded. "Okay then. When he comes back, we can give him his new assignment. I'm sure he'll be able to charm the pants off her."

"I hope you mean that figuratively, Jay," Jacen smiled.

"Well, he certainly thinks highly enough of himself to believe that he could do that both figuratively _and _literally."

"Whatever works," Jacen replied. He shrugged, and continued, "What about Ganner?"

Jaina felt her heart start to pound and tried to stop herself, but Jacen noticed. "Jaina? Why'd you get so flustered just then?"

She sighed. There was no sense in hiding it from her twin--she'd tried that before, and he'd been pretty upset. Plus, he was bound to find out about it soon enough. "He told me he loved me."

Jacen's eyes widened and he didn't speak for a moment. When he did, it wasn't what Jaina expected. "And what did you tell him?"

"Excuse me?" Jaina replied, shocked. "You're not going to threaten him, or me? No defensiveness for your sister?"

Jacen shrugged. "Jaina, you're a big girl now. You can take care of yourself. You took care of yourself with Kyp, and with Jag. I think you can make your own decisions, Sis."

"Yeah, but--"

"Plus, I kinda like the guy. So what did you tell him?"

Jaina got a lump in your throat. "Nothing. I said nothing."

"Oh," Jacen said softly.

"I didn't know what to say," she said quickly. "I mean, I've only spent two weeks with the guy, and then he goes and tells me he loves me. I know we've known each other forever, and he's always been a good friend...but hell, it's been two weeks and he told me he loved me!"

Jacen didn't say anything. He just smiled.

"What?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"You'll figure it out," he replied.

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You're no help."

"I know," he responded. "And speaking of help, no matter how you feel about the guy, we've still got to get him out of there."

"I know. But I don't know how."

Jacen thought for a moment. "Go talk to Steffman. See how...weak his mind is. You may be able to plant some thoughts in his head. If that doesn't work, well...we'll have to rely on Lehada's, um, work on Johannsen."

* * * * *

"Master Steffman will see you now," said the small, blue skinned aide. Jaina stood from her chair and bowed in thanks. She followed the aide through a door and entered Steffman's office.

"Lieutenant Lehada," the aide bowed to Steffman, and exited the room.

Steffman's office was sparsely decorated, with two maroon chairs and a large mahogany desk, behind which he sat. The floor was covered in some kind of gray carpet, and there was a large window with a view of the street below. Steffman had the curtains halfway drawn, but Jaina could see that the streets were nearly empty, even though it was only dusk.

"Ahh, Lieutenant. Please, sit," he motioned, and Jaina sat in the chair closest to his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I've come to discuss the matter of the Jedi you are holding captive," she said firmly. Moving her hand ever so slightly under his desk and waving her fingers, she added, "I must insist that you release him."

Steffman considered her statement for a minute, as if confused. He shook his head. "I am afraid that I cannot do that," he replied slowly, considering each word.

This was going to be more difficult than Jaina thought. The mind tricks were not going to work. Time to try something else. "The conditions he is being held under are less then humane. His captors have a...dislike for the Jedi, and he is being treated poorly. When the Republic finds out that he has been treated in such a way, they will not be pleased. And don't forget about how the Jedi themselves may react."

Steffman frowned. "We do not want to make the Jedi upset," he said. "But my superior does not want the Jedi--running loose."

"Oh, I would never allow him to 'run loose'!" Jaina said, as if the mere suggestion was insane. "He would be under my supervision at all times! I can handle a Jedi--I've done it before. I won't allow him to get the better of me...again," she added, remembering the story she had told them. "I know now what to expect from him. Remember, I need him to be with me. That was my mission, and you know the importance of sticking with one's duty."

Steffman smiled. "Ahh, Lieutenant, that I do." He thought for a moment more. "But still, I am not sure that releasing him would be wise."

Time for drastic measures. Sometimes, the power that came with being a woman could work better than the power of a Jedi. Jaina stood up slowly, and rested her hands on his desk. Leaning forward, she said softly. "Trust me, sir, you have nothing to worry about. I'm on your side, remember?" She batted her eyes and leaned in close to his face. "I won't let him go anywhere without me. He'll be like my little pet." Jaina brushed his lips against his cheek, trying not to gag. "I promise. Don't you trust me?"

She could sense the fluttering in his brain and wasn't sure she wanted to know what he was thinking. He smiled. "Of course I trust you. It's him I don't. I'm not sure if you can handle him." He looked at her, and Jaina made her best pouty-face. "But, I suppose...I'll inform the guard that you will be down this evening to retrieve the Jedi."

"Oh thank you!" she mock-squealed, then 'regained' her composure. "You have my word that he will not leave my side."

"And if there is any trouble, he will be returned to the jail," Steffman added. "Any trouble at all."

"I understand," she replied, and shook his hand. "Thank you."

Steffman nodded, and Jaina turned to leave. Before she did, she turned and winked at the man, and she could sense his excitement.

'Yuck,' Jaina thought as she left. 'Men.'

__

I visited the site last night and logged on to my account, and realized that someone had removed me from their favorites list--and I can't blame them. I want to apologize for the length of time it has taken me to update my story. And I want to thank everyone who has been checking back to see if there has been an update, and for reading my story in general. Now, I won't promise when the next chapter will be up, because I've done that before and not been able to keep my promise. But I will promise that I will continue to work on and add to this story and try to make it as good as it can be. I hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter and I want to say 'thanks' again for reading it. I greatly appreciate it. Please review if you like/don't like what you see. And if you would like an email to be sent to you to let you know when I do get around to updating the next time, let me know either in your review or by email-- alliemunroe321@hotmail.com. Thanks!


End file.
